The Bridge II: Scorch Trials
by winduprunner
Summary: Sadie thought that they had finally escaped the Maze, but the test has only just begun. Follow Sadie and Newt as they yet again wind up in WICKED's plans. Sequel to The Bridge. OCxNewt Disclaimer I do no own the Maze Runner series.
1. False Hope

_**Hey guys! So if you don't know this is the sequel to another story I wrote called The Bridge that you can find on my profile. And you know if you don't want to be confused and all I suggest you check that out first :). Anyways enjoy this new installment where Sadie and Newt face phase two and the new horrors that lie ahead.**_

_**I don't own The Maze Runner series, but man I wish I did.**_

* * *

Sadie wasn't quite sure what woke her up. It could have been the quiet shuffle of feet, or the creak of the door swinging open, or maybe it was the dull glint of a needle in the darkness, whatever it was it gained her a few precious seconds that gave her just enough time to grab onto the bedside lamp.

She dove out of bed, her head smacking into the edge of the table while she fumbled to disconnect the lamp's plug from the wall. Sadie could hear Teresa yelling and struggling in the darkness, gruff and angry whispers sounding from around the room as her friend struggled. Sadie jumped to her feet and was immediately nocked back down by a set of arms, she hit blindly, the lamp connecting with a crack as the person howled and released her. Something clattered to the floor. Sadie felt the ground with her fingers brushing against, what could have only been the needle she had faintly seen before.

"Teresa!" Sadie yelled stumbling away from the eerie tool as she tried to shake the sleep from her limbs. She thrashed and hit anything that moved, her arms swinging wildly as hands grabbed at her arms and clothes from the darkness. She prayed Teresa was excluded from her blind attacks as her lamp struck yet another person with a painful thud. "Teresa what's going o- _Shuck!" _A fist connected with Sadie's temple sending her toppling to the ground as stars danced in her vision. She could hear the grunt as the person swung their leg and connected their foot with Sadie's side causing her to shout as pain tore through her. Through the darkness she saw the outline of another figure tackle the person over her. _Teresa._

Emergency lights began to blare startling Sadie as she took in what surrounded them. Featureless people, their faces covered by creepy gas masks were circling around the room their hands gloved and their plastic suits whispering as they tried to haul Teresa off of one of their own. _How did they get in?_ Sadie thought wildly her mind quickly registering the still locked door and the embroidered letters on each of their suits as she backpedaled, her head smacking the wall behind her. WICKED.

A shriek above her, the sound, like a pig being dragged to the butcher's block, made Sadie's heart stop and her blood run cold. A hand, it's skin torn and sore covered grappled with her shoulder, dirty nails sinking into her skin. She screamed, tearing herself away from the window as she peered into the ravaged and torn face of a woman screaming for blood. All of the windows in the dormitory had been shattered, faces pressed against the bars and hands grabbed at the air from every direction. Everything was absolute chaos.

"Go Sadie!" Teresa yelled as a man stuck her with one of the needles they all held. Sadie, of course, did the opposite and rushed forward. Hands grabbed and she saw the flash of a needle. She kicked outward her elbow flying backwards as she fought her way out of the wave of hands that tried to grab her. They were everywhere. So many hands, so many. Nothing seemed human, everything evil and sinister tried to hold onto her, arms slithering around her throat and picking at her legs and tearing at her clothes. Sadie let out a blood-curdling scream her arms flailing as she tried to smack away the hands. "Sadie I said go!"

"_Teresa!"_

_ "Go!" _She listened this time. Her feet flying towards the door as she tugged on the locked door handle desperately. The hands were grabbing her, yanking her, she was being torn apart.

Lamp still in hand Sadie raised it over head, her mind registering how ridiculous she probably looked armed with only a desk lamp, and crashed it down on the door handle with a splintering sound. Her foot connected with the door, springing it open and kicking it closed behind her as she sprinted through the dark common room. _I need to get help, need to get the boys. Gotta save Teresa. _

Sadie thudded into something; it swung, a rope whining from above her as she backed into another, and then another. _What are these things?_ She thought pushing her way through the swinging obstacles as shouts echoed around her, she could still feel the hands, reaching, grabbing. She tripped over something, the coffee table or couch and swore loudly as she sprawled on the ground. The darkness seemed thicker in this room, like a blanket had been drawn over her eyes, she staggered to her feet her heart thumping, ghostly arms still clinging to her body as a door was sprung open in front of her.

Sadie yelped, holding her lamp aloft threateningly as she took in the startled and confused glances of the Gladers before her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with a lamp love?" Newt asked his head tilting as he glimpsed her half crazed expression and shaking limbs.

"They're here! They're taking Teresa, we need to save her we need to go!" She shouted the lamp dropping from her grasp with a thud as she grabbed onto Newt and Minho's shirt collars, dragging them past the swinging mysteries as she bumped her way recklessly towards the opposite door.

But when she swung it open everything was ghostly quiet, and Teresa was gone.

"What? No. No no no no no." Sadie sprinted into the room, ignoring the shouts of the zombie-like people that were clawing through the windows. "_She was here! They were here!" _She yelled her voice croaking. "Teresa!"

"Sadie we need to-"

"_Teresa!"_

"Sadie!" Newt called, his hands gripping her forearms. Unlike the ghostly and horrifying hands that had grabbed her before, Newt's were warm and familiar and helped to ease some of the chills that raced up her spine. He tugged her out of the room, slamming the door closed behind them as the Gladers searched for a light switch in the dense darkness.

"Jesus, what- careful there're things, hanging." Minho called out from a corner of the room as Sadie and Newt began to stumble forward through the inky black. Sadie heard Newt grunt and table legs squeal against the floor, the sound making her jump and bump into another one of the hanging… _things._

"Ow! Mother- table." Newt announced to the group swearing colorfully. "Watch out for bloody tables." The rest of the Gladers watched from the boys' room, Frypan stuck his head out his eyes searching for them in the darkness.

"Do you shanks even know where the light switch is?" He called.

"That's what I'm bloody looking for. I coulda sworn I saw the damn thing over here somewhere…. Found it!" Newt called flicking the switch on and bathing the room in fluorescent light. The sudden change made Sadie stumble, her hands catching onto one of the hanging obstacles as she righted herself, her fingers brushed cloth, and her eyes squinted as she looked at the…

"_Shit!"_ Sadie yelped backpedalling and screaming when she bumped into another _body. _They were hanging all over the room. Nooses tight around purple necks, their bodies stiff as they swung in place, eyes clouded and lips pale white. Newt rushed over, yanking her out of the middle of the room as Sadie turned and retched her shoulders shaking as her eyes, mesmerized by the shear horror of it all looked from face to face of each dead body.

"Those are the people that saved us." A boy whispered from the dormitory, his voice quiet. The other boys yelled in shock some gagging and others swearing almost as loudly as Minho.

"Alright love?" Newt whispered his voice somewhat shaky as his eyes swept the room, his arms tightening around Sadie.

"Teresa." Thomas muttered doubling over from either the shock or pain, Sadie wasn't sure. "You said they were back, said they took her. What does that mean?" Sadie quickly explained all that had happened. The people in suits, the needles, the crazy window grabbing people, or Cranks, as Minho called them.

"You took out people in hazz-mat suits with a lamp?" Frypan asked with a low whistle. Sadie shook her head and strode towards the bright yellow door where her and Teresa had spent the night. Maybe a clue had been left behind, or maybe she had dreamed the whole thing. Whatever the case, she was going to look again. But before she entered she noticed something that hadn't been there before.

"Sadie, open the door." Thomas said rushing over his face ashen. " Is it locked? Someone get the fire extinguisher!"

"You're making fun of me for using a lamp when you busted a door with a fire extinguisher? God help us if there's a fire." Sadie muttered her hand reaching up to trace a plaque on the door.

"What are you-" But Thomas's words fell silent as he took in the small plaque, the black letters neatly typed and aligned.

_ Teresa Agnes. Group A, Subject A1_

_ The Betrayer_

Sadie read what it said out loud, and then again her mind swirling in confusion as she tried to soak in the words. _Group A? Subject A1…. The Betrayer?_

_ "_What's this mean?" Newt asked, handing the fire extinguisher over to Thomas as the rest of the boys joined them, trying their best to ignore the hanging bodies and the terrible smell they were giving off. _Agnes? _Sadie thought, her mind spinning as she began to wonder about names. What was her real name? And who had the assholes from WICKED named her after? Sadie had no clue about either of those questions. Memories were still returning to her, some brief and some so difficult to handle they practically knocked the wind out of her. Flickers of faces, her mom, dad, an old cat and overly excited dog. They all circled around her head like a windmill. The girls from her old group were there too, and Sadie was deeply saddened to discover that she recognized the girls from the opposite Maze more than her own parents.

A loud, splintering _thud _snapped her mind back to reality. Thomas swung the door open, him and Sadie stepping in quietly, carefully, as the rest of the boys followed close behind.

"This isn't our room." Sadie said her eyes darting around the similar, but smaller room than the one her and Teresa had shared last night. It was smaller, and instead of two, only one bunk was left unmade, the sheets and pillow hanging limply over the bottom edge.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked his voice sounding both relieved and excited as the sound of a toilet flushing echoed from the bathroom. "Teresa." Thomas said, her name coming out as a sigh of relief as he began to walk towards the bathroom. Sadie and Newt grabbed his arms before he could reach the door handle.

"One, I'm not so sure that's Teresa." Sadie muttered a sinking suspicion filling her gut as she peered at the bathroom door.

"And two," Newt added in. " I don't think any girl would appreciate you waltzing into the bloody ladies room when their trying to take a piss."

"Eloquently said Newt." Sadie replied a smile tugging at her lips as she felt a rush of warmth for his sarcastic and haughty demeanor.

"Well, might as well hold a Gathering in here, no dead bodies, no windows, it's a good a place as we'll find in here." Minho interrupted, turning around to wave the rest of the Gladers into the room as Sadie took a seat on the floor her head resting against Newt's shoulder as he sat down next to her. _Windows. _ Sadie knew there had been windows in her room, she was sure of it. Who's ever room this was, it was definitely not her and Teresa's. But she swallowed the thought after taking one look at Thomas's hopeful and relieved face, she would wait and see who came out of the bathroom, better to have that break the news than her.

She breathed deeply through her nose, her forehead nuzzling into Newt's shoulder as she tried to erase the images of the nightmare she had just lived through with the comforting and musky smell of him, the scent she had come to familiarize with safety, and home.

A soft _click_ sounded in the room, Thomas jumped to his feet and Sadie prepared herself to spring tackle Teresa, if it was in fact her, but to her dismay she had been right. The person who walked through wasn't Teresa but was in fact a, boy.

"Who are you?" Thomas demanded, his voice harsh and his hands twitching as if ready to ring the poor shanks neck. The boy blinked with innocent shock, he was light skinned with short, dark hair and a slender frame.

"Who are _you?"_ The boy retaliated, his voice still shocked but more resilient now that he had gotten his bearings. Sadie was immediately on her feet and approaching the two, Newt following her lead.

"Don't try that crap with us." Newt snapped his voice as harsh as Thomas's. "There are a lot of us, and we aren't in the best of moods right now. So just tell us who you bloody are."

"Fine. The name's Aris, anything else you Sticks' want to know?" He answered his voice dripping with an arrogant attitude.

Sadie punched him before she could even register what had happened. Her fist connected with his jaw with a satisfying thud as he reeled backwards. The boy groaned and stumbled into the bathroom doorway, his hand clutching his jaw.

"Holy Jesus! What was that for?" He yelped his attention on Newt and Thomas as they tugged Sadie away from him. _As if_ they would know why she punched him, _Sadie_ didn't even know why she had done it.

"Cut to the chase man and tell us where she is." Thomas deadpanned, his tone angry and seething.

"She?"

"Yes she, the girl that was in here! Teresa, her names on the freaking door for shucks sake." The boy must have finally registered the seriousness of the situation, because he raised his hands and spoke slowly, all traces of sarcasm gone.

"Look, all I know is that they put me in this room, I slept on that bunk, and that I woke up a few minutes ago to take a pee. I have no idea who this Teresa girl is."

"Who told you to stay in here?" Minho asked from Sadie's right, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The boy shrugged and his eyes saddened, as if reliving a terrible, haunting memory.

"I don't know some random people, with guns that came and rescued us from the… the-"

"The what?" Sadie asked pushing her way around Newt and Minho's broad shoulders so she could face the guy, or Aris as he had so graciously declared himself.

"The Maze." He mumbled peering up through his eyelashes at Sadie, before letting out a shocked yelp, his eyes going wide.

"It's- it's you!" He said his finger pointing at her and his face slack with what she could have sworn was awe.

"What do you mean 'it's me'?" She snapped, backing up ever so slightly as the boy scanned her face again.

"Your name it's- Santana? No, Sarah? No that's not it." Aris looked at her again, his expression one of ultimate confusion. _Looks like the kid's seen a ghost_. "No- your name's-"

"Sadie." Newt interjected, his voice as cold as a glacier. "Her name is Sadie. And why in the bloody hell do _you _recognize her?"

"They had pictures of you in the Maze. They had pictures of everyone who.. well.. died. But they talked about you the most. Especially Sonya."

"Who's they?"

"The, girls, the girls that I lived with in the Maze. I know this is gonna sound crazy, I'll try and explain it as best as I can, but they have a picture of you... They think you're dead."


	2. Past Life

Newt noticed the change in Sadie immediately. Her face had become ashen, the color draining as her shoulders tensed and her jaw clenched. _They think she's dead… Who are they? Who's Sonya? _Newt wanted to groan in frustration. The day had started off confusing and then some strange boy with lanky arms drops in, recognizes her, and makes an even bigger mess. Did she know him, she'd mentioned something about another Maze before, briefly, but… what had happened? _Why do they think you're dead? _

But Newt had other things to worry about. Like Sadie punching Aris in the face again for example, he could already see her fist clenching and muscles coiling, because as always Sadie liked to take action first and ask questions later. Especially when she was confused. Newt rested a hand on her elbow, tugging her gently, but she wouldn't meet his eyes, her gaze locked viciously on the boy before them.

"You should sit down." Thomas offered, all hostility surprisingly gone from his voice. "It's obvious you don't know where Teresa is, and looks like we have a lot to talk about." The boy tore his eyes away from Sadie and backed up nervously from her icy glare. He looked to Thomas instead, his eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"Wait what's going on anyways? Who are _you _guys?" Aris questioned, taking a seat on the edge of his unmade bunk.

"Well, that's a long story. But to put it simply, Maze, Grievers, WICKED, we've gone through it all man." Thomas said with a small laugh. Newt felt a twinge of annoyance, and eyed Aris carefully. _He's gone through the same bloody mess we all have. _Newt reminded himself as Aris's face darkened, a sad, terrified expression falling into place like a mask. _And whatever he's been through, hasn't been pretty. _

"No way. You- you're lying." Aris mumbled eyes darting around the room.

"I'm afraid not. Tommy here is telling the truth. And like he said, we have a lot to talk about." Newt said, running a hand through his hair in exhaustion. Having come so close to safety and hope, and then having it yanked away and being pushed back into a darker reality was harsh. It was harsh and it was tiring, Newt had had his fill of it years ago.

"Who are you people?" Aris asked again, his voice somewhat hysteric as he scoped out the Gladers.

"I'm Thomas," Tommy began, pointing out multiple Gladers, Minho or Frypan filling in whenever he came across a boy he didn't know. "That's Newt, this is Minho, and, I guess you already know Sadie."

"No." Sadie interrupted, her voice cold as she focused an impatient glare on Tommy. "I don't know him. And I don't really give a crap about any of this, we need to focus on finding Teresa." At the mention of her name, Tommy instantly tensed. His expression boiled into a worried and sickened mixture.

"Sadie's right we need to find her. If she isn't in here then she must be in one of the other-"

"There ain't any." Minho interjected, stepping forward to face Thomas as the Gladers finally took a seat around the room, taking up space on the floor as they waited for what would happen next.

"What do you mean?" Sadie snapped, impatiently.

"There's no other room. There's only this one, the common area thing, the dorm we slept in, and a door that leads outside. It's the one that we came through, and it's locked and chained. From the inside for shucks sake." Tommy and Sadie shared a look, and Newt started to wonder if they were telepathic too. _What else haven't you told me?_ He thought, a spark of anger flickering inside of him.

"There has to be." Tommy argued his voice straining as he strode into the common area. "Where did the food come from? The people? There has to be another door, another room!"

"Tommy." Newt called following him out of the room, only to have the smell of the tied up bodies hit him like a slap in the face. They hung limply, their eyes clouded and lifeless as they swung eerily. "We have to-"

"No Newt. Don't give me that klunk. Teresa's missing and we have to find her! She has to be here! She has to." All Newt could do was watch quietly as Thomas circled the room, checking every crevice, and then checking the face of every hanging body. But there was nothing. The walls were a plain white without so much as a mark or dent in them, bland furniture crowded the room and the doors they had come through were locked tight, thick chains completely covering the handles. He called to Tommy again, and this time the Glader turned back into the room his shoulders slumped and his hands wringing in frustration as he took a seat next to Minho, his attention like the rest of the room, focused on Aris. Newt sat forward on the bunk he had taken seat at, his elbows resting on his knees eagerly. And then he remembered that, yet again, he was acting leader. So Newt cleared his throat awkwardly and gave Aris an overdramatic, introductory wave.

"Well, let's get on with it then. Tell us your story… Aris. So we can move onto more pressing matters, like finding us some food." Newt's stomach had already begun to growl, the pizza from last night as good as gone in his empty belly.

"Why me? Why don't you guys go first, tell me what you got to say." The new boy demanded, his edge back. Which was probably not the best thing to say, Sadie was already upset about the guy, then Minho started to get riled up.

"Or, we could take turns beating the crap outa you until you tell us everything. Because I swear to god that-"

"Minho." Newt warned, but the Keeper just waved him off.

"No man, I'm tired of Mr. Too-Snooty-to-Talk riding his high horse. We want some answers, and for all we know he could have killed those people. He's the only one in here and the doors are locked. So if he doesn't start talking soon I'm going to get mad." The boy turned pale and looked to Newt his eyes pleading, as if begging him to tug his attack dog off.

"You mean you aren't already mad." Was all Aris could muster; backing up until his back hit the headboard of his bunk.

"Believe it or not," Sadie interrupted standing up and leaning against one of the bedframes her stance more relaxed but her gaze still sharp as she tried for a somewhat convincing smile. "This_ is_ Minho in a good mood. Or as good a mood as he's ever in." Aris gave a weak chuckle as some of the other boys laughed, _Leave it to Sadie to make someone she doesn't like feel a little welcomed. _He gave Sadie a small smile, making Newt's jaw tighten slightly. He'd better get the guy talking before he tried getting too friendly with Sadie. Not that he could have gotten that far.

"Minho does have a point though. You better start explaining Aris. And talk about this whole Maze bit." The guy sighed and hung his head, his hands gripping his knees as he stared at the ground.

* * *

Sadie had no idea who Aris was. She'd gone through every memory again and again in her mind and he had never been in any of them, not once. Just him being here made her feel uneasy, it brought up questions she wasn't ready to answer, and a few she couldn't remember the answers to. He had mentioned Sonya, her friend, the one from her memories. _So she did make it. _Sadie thought leaning against the wall, separated from the others as she listened to Aris's story warily.

It all sounded similar, creepily alike in fact. Another Maze, no memory, the rescuers, the only difference being that Aris had been dropped into a group of girls, where as Teresa and her had experienced the opposite. Oh, the Creators were thorough, testing both genders to get accurate results. The thought sickened Sadie, but she forced herself to listen to the rest of the conversation. But listening to Aris talk about the life and the people she had been taken from was like a sharp sting, like nails digging into her heart. Painful.

Sadie watched as Newt, Minho, and Thomas peppered Aris with questions, the discussion growing louder as everyone shouted their surprise about the similarities. Aris had shown up in a coma, they had Grievers, of course Sadie already knew _that, _and everything had gone to hell as soon as Aris had shown up.

"It's the same shuck experiment. Only with girls instead of boys." Minho commented in shock the other Gladers voicing their own confusion.

"You were the Trigger in your Maze?" Thomas asked his voice low as his gaze shifted from side to side. "Did you- could you, speak inside a girl's mind." Sadie wasn't sure what happened next. All she could guess was that some telepathic shit had gone down, which was probably a definite yes, to Thomas's question.

"Who killed her?" Thomas whispered. " You had someone right? Someone you talked to with telepathy, a girl that was new to the Maze, someone like Teresa is to me?" Aris dropped his head into his hands, and breathed out deeply through his nose before continuing. His voice quiet, and sad in a way that made Sadie almost regret punching him.

"I don't really know who exactly _they _are. All I know is that they had this girl, Beth, kill her, with a knife. And now she- Rachel… Rachel's gone." Now Sadie regretted it. And more importantly she understood that while Aris did bring up some hard to explain questions about her past, it wasn't necessarily his fault. She decided that she'd learn to like him.

"Next thing I know, we're being 'saved' by some random people. They took us to a gym, fed us, fixed us up then separated me from the rest, said it was inappropriate for one guy to be around thirty girls. And then you sticks showed up."

"Sticks?" Minho asked and Sadie felt her lips tug into an actual smile.

"Yep, sticks, don't really know what it means, just some slang the girls' used when I got there." Minho turned to look back at Sadie, his own mouth forming a half smile, as if saying _What d'yah know, the shucks came up with their own lingo too. _Then Newt asked a question that Sadie had been both intrigued about, and dreading.

"But, if you went into your Maze around the same time Thomas came into ours, then how can you possibly recognize Sadie?" Every Glader in the room turned to look at her, forcing Sadie to try and pick at her fingernails nonchalantly as her face burned red. _Oh let's just ask a personal question about someone else why don't we? What a shucking brilliant idea. _But Sadie had to admit, she was curious. Could Aris reveal anything about her, about the girls, about her friends?

"Well, I've never met her until today. You see there's one girl, Sonya, in the Maze that was pretty damn good at drawing. They had a place in the House where they would hang pictures of all the girls that… well died. She drew everyone of 'em, and one of them was of _her." _Sadie could remember this small fact coming up in a memory somewhere.

* * *

Sonya was sitting near her in the Meadow, drawing a sketch of the recently deceased Tori as Sadie angrily hacked at a tree trunk with her knife. The day was a nice one, clear skies and the smell of dinner wafting through the air. But it did nothing to hide the tension around the Meadow, building off of the new death of yet another girl. All of that tension, directed right at Sadie.

* * *

"Why would they think she was dead?" Minho asked from beside Thomas, his voice less hostile and more intrigued now that the topic had moved onto her.

"Well, they said that something went wrong one night, that Sonya got stuck out into the Maze somewhere ,or something, and the gates were going to close soon. She- Sadie I mean, was one of their best Navigators. So she went against the code and ran into the Maze to save her. Sonya told the story the most. Said that Sadie distracted the Grievers, led them away so that she could find her way back and escape. They went looking for her the next morning… but all they found were some bloodstains and her pack." Sadie pulled herself off the wall as Aris went into more detail about the search that had gone in. All of it in vain to find _her. _It was too much, too many things about her now out in the open. Sadie didn't care if they thought what she did was heroic or brave, she didn't want to think about it, any of it. The scars on her back, prickled as if remembering the pain, all of them still a constant reminder of the night the Grievers had gotten her. The night she had seen in nightmares over and over and over again. Too much, it was all too much. Sadie left the room quickly, trying her best to ignore the smell of the dead bodies as she made her way into the boys' dorm, shutting the door behind her and flopping onto one of the beds.

* * *

Someone knocked, disturbing Sadie's brewing silence as the door creaked open. She heard uneven footsteps a frustrated sigh and could tell exactly who it was without even taking her eyes off of the bottom frame of the top bunk.

"Do you remember all of the things he talked about?" Newt asked, his voice quiet but different. She could tell what was probably coming, like the calm before a storm. "And don't lie love, I know you have nightmares about it." Sadie rolled over, her back facing Newt.

"I remember most of it."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Sadie sighed and rolled her eyes her own temper beginning to flare up no matter how hard she tried to force it down.

"And why would I do that?" She challenged picking at the sheets beneath her as Newt walked around, his feet thudding against the floor louder this time as he came around the bunk to face her.

"Gee I don't know love, because it's important. Because you, and me we're supposed to tell each other everything. Because it's something you've been having nightmares about since the day you first showed up in that bloody Maze. Why didn't you just tell me!" His voice rose dangerously, causing Sadie to sit up her legs swinging off the edge of the bed to pull herself to her feet. She didn't want to look at his eyes, no, that would soften her and make her actually _want _to tell him everything, so she settled for looking at his shoulder.

"I didn't tell you, because _I_ didn't want to." Newt began to object but Sadie beat him to the punch line. "And don't give me that 'tell each other everything' crap. If you wanted us to share everything then you would have told me what happened to your leg by now." She snapped, his face instantly darkened, the reaction she had been expecting. _Maybe now he'll get it. Maybe now he'll back off before things really get ugly. _

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Yes… Why didn't you just tell me? You mentioned the other Maze once. But you never said how important you were in it, how important you were to those girls. How you almost died!" Sadie clenched her fist and forced herself to not look into his eyes. Why was he so angry about all of this? Why did her past bug him, it was her problem not his.

"Because, I don't want to talk about it Newt!" Sadie hissed, running a hand through her curls. "None of that matters anymore."

"It must if you're this scared to talk about it! Tell me love are you just afraid of the past or of other people knowing about your past?" Sadie let out an angry growl her fist slamming into the bunk post with painful thud that made her bones ache. Newt stepped forward, his face streaked with worry, but she waved him off angrily.

"You have no right to say that! You don't have any right to know _anything_ about my past! I don't want to think about it! Got that? I don't want the others to know about it, they already don't trust me enough but once they find out I used to be apart of another group? You can throw all of the small amount of trust I've earned out the friggin' window!" Sadie roared turning her back on Newt yet again and resting her forehead against the beds frame, a headache slowly beginning to build in her temples.

"Not even me?" Newt mumbled trying to rest a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, tears were already threatening to spill out of the corners of her eyes. "Sadie, I can tell when you're lying. I know you're scared of it. And I also know you're angry love. Are you angry that you were taken away from them?"

"YES!" Sadie yelled turning around to slap her hands against Newt's chest. "Yes I'm afraid okay? I don't want to remember all of it! The more I talk about it the more memories come back! I don't want anymore of these freaking nightmares! I hate the fact that I cant remember my best friends, I know their names, I know how much they meant to me, but everything else, everything I went through with them? Gone!" Sadie was breathing heavily, her breath coming out uneven and ragged as she sat down on the edge of the bed hard, her hands clutching her head. "I am angry. I hate that they took me away, that my friends think I'm dead. Maybe I should have died in that Maze."

"Sadie please don't say that." Newt whispered his voice turning coarse as Sadie tried to force herself to calm down. "Please, I can't- just don't think that. If you would have died in that Maze, then I never-" Newt sighed and walked towards her, his hands slipping through hers to cup her face. "Do you miss them? Do you wish that WICKED would have left you in the other Maze with them?" Sadie, looked into his eyes this time, her anger melting instantly as his warm hands pressed against her cheeks.

"Sometimes." She admitted pulling his hands off of her face and tugging on them. He sat down next to her, his hands resting in her lap as she traced his palms her fingertips brushing the callouses and cuts that lined them. "But I'm also glad they did send me into the other Maze. For obvious reasons of course. Those girls were my family, but so are you guys. Thomas, Minho, and you." Sadie gripped his hands tightly.

"I'm sorry Sadie."

"No, it's okay. You're right, I am afraid of the past. But I guess talking to someone, to _you_, could help." Sadie turned towards Newt her legs crossing and her voice dropping as she told him everything. She talked about every memory, all of her dreams, answered all of his questions, or the ones she could anyway.

"Okay. Last question. Are you and Tommy telepathic?" Newt asked laying back on the bed his hazel eyes fixed on Sadie.

"No, what gave you that idea?" She snorted, looking towards the door and then at her Runners watch. "We should go back the guys are probably wondering where we- hang on. Weren't the windows in here broken before?" Sadie asked pulling herself to her feet as her eyes darted from curtain-covered window to curtain-covered window.

"Yeah.. they were." Newt mumbled sitting up and limping over to the nearest one. He carefully grabbed the overly cheerful curtain, taking care to keep himself distanced, before tugging it up, revealing nothing but…

"Bricks?" Sadie muttered, knocking her fist against them to find them hardened and secure. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but-"

"Sadie! Newt!" A new voice cut them off, causing the two to jump and spin around their hearts thumping as a wild looking Winston beckoned for them to follow him. "You guys gotta check this out. Everyone's been branded by some crazy tattoos."

"What?" Sadie asked following Winston and Newt back into the room they had found Aris in. Every Glader in the room was talking loudly over one another, all of them grouped together and inspecting each other's necks. Sadie could faintly see the black scrawl of letters lining each of them, from collarbone to collarbone. She turned towards Minho and Thomas her eyes wide as she saw Thomas inspecting the dark thick line of lettering on Minho's back.

"Please tell me that you guys have always had those tattoos."

* * *

_**It's weird... but I think I actually really like writing arguing and fighting scenes between Sadie and Newt.**_

_**God I just love the sexual tension, don't you?**_

_**Anyways Happy New Years to you all! Lets hope 2015 is shucking awesome.**_


	3. Not Over Yet

Thomas waved them over, tugging down Minho's collar and showing them the thick black lettering across his shoulders.

_**Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A7. The Leader.**_

"_What _dude! What the shuck is it?" Minho demanded his face scrunching as he twisted and tried to read the lettering that was just barely out of his sight. Sadie read the tattoo aloud for Minho, her eyes squinting in disbelief as she took in what the words read. Before Thomas could release his collar, and before Minho could object, Sadie licked her thumb and grabbed onto him, attempting to wipe the words off as the Glader squirmed beneath her iron hold.

"Ew! Jesus _Mom_, what the shuck are you doing?" Minho yelped, pulling out of Sadie's grasp and wiping at his neck furiously. Sadie rolled her eyes as Minho made a show of whining about the "crazy girl spit" he had gotten all over his neck.

"Oh shut up, I was just checking." Sadie retorted before returning her attention to Thomas. "How is that possible? How could they have branded us with _tattoos_ actual tattoos, in the middle of the night without anyone noticing? It's impossible." Thomas just shook his head.

"I don't know Sadie. But with everything that's been happening, I'm starting to think that 'impossible' doesn't mean anything to the Creators." Sadie bit her bottom lip and turned to watch the other Gladers, all of them branded like cattle with similar black words. _Property of WICKED?_ She thought gloomily. Sadie had been right. Everything that had happened had been nothing but false hope. So what if they had escaped the Maze? It was obvious that WICKED wasn't done with them yet.

_And what's with these names? The Leader?_ The boys around her were all rushing to one another, tugging on each other's shirts while some ran to the bathroom to see it for themselves.

"You're in Group A."

"All of them say Group A shank."

"You got Subject A-nineteen."

"A-three."

"A-thirteen." Most of the boys didn't have a secondary title apart from their group and subject number. But every tattoo was similar, and each boy had one. Sadie felt herself tug at her own shirt worriedly as she watched Newt walk from boy to boy, inspecting all of their tattoos, his face angry and confused.

"Newt." Sadie mumbled drawing his attention away as he ambled towards her. She motioned for him to turn around. Sadie had to stand on the tips of her toes to be eye level with his shoulders.

"What's it say?" Sadie reached and tugged his collar down over his broad shoulders, her fingers brushing against his skin as she read the lines aloud.

"Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A5… The _Glue."_ Sadie ran her palm over his tattoo her brow crinkling as she read his stamp over and over again in her mind. Newt turned and gave her a confused look his hand reaching back to rub at the tattoo.

"The _Glue? _ What's that supposed to mean?" Sadie thought it over quickly, sharing a look with Thomas before answering.

"Maybe it's because you're the one that keeps everything together. Like you're the glue that keeps _us _all together." Sadie knew it went much deeper then that. Newt had helped them convince the Keepers to escape, he had kept everyone together during the Gatherings and he had in a way, gotten them all out of the Maze. Keeping them together was probably the only thing that had kept them alive. 'The Glue' was an understatement. "You fix broken things." She whispered as an afterthought, unaware she had said it out loud until she saw the look Newt gave her after her last remark.

"What does mine say?" She asked, blushing in embarrassment as she turned around quickly and faced the jumble of confused boys around her. She felt him tug at the neck of her shirt, and was thankful he didn't push what she had said further. His fingertips were warm and tough against the skin at the top of her back, and a shiver ran down her spine. Suddenly self conscious of the scars stripping her back she cleared her throat awkwardly as he silently read her tattoo. "Any day now?"

"Oh. It says- Property of WICKED. Member of Groups A and B, Subject A4/B7. _The Bridge."_ _The Bridge?_ Sadie thought, turning to face Newt while her mind clouded with questions. Why was she marked as a member in two groups? And what on earth did her title 'The Bridge' mean? "Any ideas of what it means?" Newt asked breaking Sadie out of her confused trance.

"No. I don't- The Bridge? I just… don't understand." Sadie hated not understanding, but confusion and questions had become a major part of her life thanks to WICKED. "It doesn't matter anyways, it's just some tattoo. What does yours say Thomas?" Sadie knew what she had said was a lie, but she was desperate to move on. The tattoo was beginning to burn on her back like a warning, the stinging, whether it was all in her head or real, was a nagging pain that no doubt foreshadowed something. If WICKED had branded them like livestock and given them vague nicknames it was for a reason. Just like the lady had said after Chuck's death. Everything that's happened had a purpose.

Before Sadie could reach Thomas Newt spoke up, his tone hesitant. "I've already seen what his says." He turned towards Thomas, his expression concerned and apologetic. Newt clearly didn't want to tell Thomas what his said, the look of dread that had taken over his features did a clear job of showing that. But like Sadie, Thomas was too curious to ignore something like that.

"What does it say Newt?" Newt's eyes lowered to the floor his face turning dark as he answered without looking up at Thomas.

"It says you're Subject A2…. And it says, 'To be killed by Group B'." Before Thomas or Sadie could utter so much as a startled '_what?_' alarm bells began to go off around them, the sound familiar in a haunted way as it echoed through the dorms. Sadie covered her ears with her hands and watched as the other Gladers did the same, some looking around in confusion while others sat down, their head in their hands and their shoulders slumped. The sound was loud, no matter how hard Sadie pressed against her ears the clanging ring seemed to seep in, shaking her brain and reverberating through her bones. She had heard it before somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it, that was until Newt shouted the answer to her and Thomas.

"It's the bloody Greenie alarm!" _ Of course, _Sadie thought bitterly as she looked around the room for some trace of a speaker, _The shuck Creators can't even get a different alarm. They're probably enjoying watching us squirm. _

"Why's it shucking ringing?" Frypan called out from across the room, his voice faint and faraway when compared to the angry sounding alarm.

"I don't know!" Thomas yelled back rubbing his fist against his eyes tiredly as Aris tried to say something to him, but his voice was lost under the alarm. Sadie spun in a slow circle, scanning every inch of the walls in search of some sort of speaker or air vent where the sound could be coming from. She wanted nothing more than to find the little speaker and crush it under her boot, that or find the person responsible. Either way her boot was going to smash something. But the walls were void of all marks, white and simple with not even an air vent or window, and definitely no speakers.

"Wait Fry, don't!" Thomas called out from beside her causing her eyes to snap away from the walls and focus on Frypan as his hand hovered near the door. Thomas rushed over, Sadie and Newt close behind as he shook his head and tried to wave Frypan away from the door.

"What? Why not?" The older Glader asked his hand still reaching for the door.

"I don't know man, I just- have a bad feeling. If the alarm's going off it might mean something bad is happening!" Frypan shook his head in frustration at Thomas's words his eyes a little wild and impatient as he moved towards the door, ignoring Thomas's warning. But when he tried to push it open the door stayed closed. He pushed at it again but the door, like a brick wall, didn't even budge. It only creaked as Frypan struck his shoulder against it and slapped his palms against the smooth, wooden surface. Door handle or not, they were locked in, again. The Glader finally raised his hands in defeat ad left the door, joining the others that leaned against the walls, their eyes tired and their bodies heavy with an exhausting fear that had taken hold of all of them.

And then as suddenly as it had come on, the alarm stopped. A booming silence expanded in the room, causing Sadie's ears to ring at the sudden absence of sound. Sadie shook her head and winced at the echo of noise that began to stir in the room. Every breath and every sigh sounded unearthly and as loud as a sonic boom. She had to get out of the room before her eardrums exploded.

Sadie ignored the too loud warning Thomas called out to her, his voice blending in viciously with the others in the room, as she raised her foot and kicked the door open.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked this time. But unthankfully, the door hadn't necessarily required a Spartan kick to spring it open, the force from her blow caused Sadie to topple out the door and land on her backside painfully.

"What is it Sadie? Do we have some Newbie shank to kick around now?" Minho called, walking through the doorway and grinning when he saw her glare at him from her spot on the floor. She turned to give him a snarky comment when she saw him look back at Thomas his features suddenly soft as he added. "_We could use another Chuck_." Sadie's heart stopped, dripping into the small corner of despair it had been in after Chuck's death. Thomas looked just as shocked as she was at the comment. He even looked a little angry, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Come on, help me up Minho and let's see what the shucks going on." Sadie whispered waving Newt and Thomas into the common room as she gave Minho a small appreciative smile.

"Good that." Minho answered yanking her up and looking around the room that had become inky black since their last time in it. "Let me find the light switch first, no sense bumping around with those dead bodies again." Before Thomas could argue with the Glader, Minho stalked off into the darkness, vanishing from sight as they heard his footsteps against the floor, and his palms pat the wall in search of the light switches. "Found them!" The lights above them flickered on at the Keepers words, casting the room in a bright glow as Sadie gasped. The bodies, every single last one of them, had all disappeared, nothing, not even the smell, was left as proof of their existence.

"This is bloody impossible." Newt muttered, limping into the room to stand in the exact center. "They couldn't have moved the bodies. There wasn't enough time! We were in the next room for shucks sake, we woulda heard them!"

"Newt's right. We were gone for like what? Twenty minutes tops. No one could have gotten rid of the bodies that fast." Minho said circling the room as the rest of the boys filed in, taking in the change of scenery with stifled gasp and whispered awe.

"That's not the only thing." Sadie said, more to herself than to the others as she turned and made her way towards the boys' dorms. _The windows, the bricks, the Cranks. _None of what was happening made sense to Sadie, reason had been thrown out the window, leaving her with nothing but a deep hatred for whoever had them all so confused. She could hear the trailing footsteps of the others following her as she opened the door to the now quiet room and approached one of the windows. She pulled back the curtain, the boys around her whispering in shock at the appearance of the brick wall. She laid her palm against the cool stone and pushed. _Solid. _

"Even if they could remove all those bodies there's no bloody way in hell that they coulda built a brick wall!" Newt blurted out, tapping his own fist against the faded red bricks. This was all a mystery. The bricks didn't even look new, their faded color blocking out every inch of space of the outside world, even the mortar was cool and dry.

"They've tricked us somehow." Thomas murmured, checking every window twice, to find them all bricked over. "We've seen strange things before. Us jumping off of the Cliff and disappearing in mid-air, the Maze changing every night, it should all be impossible."

* * *

It was soon discovered that more things around the room had been changed. Their old blood stained and grimy clothes had disappeared, the beds had been made, and even the furniture had been subtly moved, just enough to throw them all off. And the plaque that had originally read Teresa's name had been replaced with Aris's. Serving as just another reminder that Sadie's friend had gone missing. To top it all off, each drawer had been restocked. Instead of the pajamas they had been given the night before, new clothes were stacked in each drawer along with a new watch, there was even one for Sadie. She picked up the pale pink t-shirt she had been given and wrinkled her nose in distaste, tossing it back into the draw as she inspected the dark jeans and new watch.

"Here, love." Newt said passing her the black t-shirt he had worn that night to sleep in, his musky scent greeted her, the shirt still warm from his touch and she eagerly accepted it. She changed quickly, her eyes straying on the words tattooed across her shoulders , just above the lines of cuts stripping her back. _Looks like WICKED's scarred me in more ways then one._ She thought bitterly as she exited the bathroom and nearly ran into Thomas standing in front of what they had all thought was her and Teresa's room. His eyes were focused on the changed plaque, his expression emotionless and unreadable.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Sadie asked her voice soft as she stared up at the new plaque.

* * *

_**Aris Jones, Group B, Subject B1**_

_** The Partner**_

* * *

Thomas nodded, his eyes getting a far off look as he leaned his forehead against the door. Sadie stood by awkwardly, she figured he was trying to contact her again, he probably wanted to be left alone, but her feet stayed rooted to the spot she stood in. And then Thomas's head snapped up his finger suddenly pressing against his temples as he swayed away from the door.

"Thomas!" Sadie yelped helping the boy regain his balance as he clutched his head. "Thomas what's going on?" But after a second or two he just shook his head, his face turning towards hers to reveal the most devastated and heart wrenchingly sad expression she'd ever seen. His eyes burrowed into her before he stalked off, leaving her in a stunned silence. Whatever he had seen or heard, it must have been terrible.

Sadie peered across the room and saw Newt watching her, his eyes flickered in Thomas's direction and she shrugged sadly. They'd have to try and talk to him later, ask what had happened. Newt nodded and his features flickered, his lips tugging into a smile as he motioned for her to come over, his arms opening wide in invitation. Sadie smiled her arms suddenly cold and desperate to be near him as she strode to him. But when she reached the center of the room the ground beneath her lurched and the floor swallowed her up until she was falling, falling, falling, through an expanse of thick, gray air. The room around her, and Newt had disappeared.

* * *

Newt watched in horror as the carpet beneath her feet turned a sullen gray, pulling her through the ground in what felt like slow motion. First her legs were swallowed then her torso, her gaze were still fixed on him. Her chocolaty brown eyes wide in unregistered shock as her arms stretched for solid ground, and then she was gone. Sadie had fallen through the floor and vanished within the blink of an eye.

Newt was screaming before his feet had even begun to move.

* * *

_**Sorry about that. :)**_

_**If it makes you feel any better you can always picture the Gladers doing the Macarena until the next update. :)**_

_**And if you're wondering "Hey that didn't happen in the books!" you're right it **_**_didn't, but I'm just trying to put my own spin on things._**

**_Thanks for sticking with me and Sadie_**


	4. Mirrors

Newt's feet thudded against the floor as he ran and dived, his arms stretching out to grab the girl that had already vanished, Sadie was gone. He hit the floor hard, his chest heaving as the wind was knocked out of him, his lungs aching as he still yelled her name. "_Sadie!" _The square of carpet where she had stood had returned to its original color, revealing no traces of the girl it had just swallowed up. "Sadie!" Newt screamed again, slashing at the floor with his fingernails viciously. He'd tear up the whole damn carpet if he had to.

Shouts echoed around him, the Gladers were calling to him, Minho was shaking his shoulder, and then yanking him away from the ground as he shouted questions that Newt didn't have time to answer. _She's gone! I need to find her! Need to find her! _

"Newt what the shuck's goin' on?" Minho yelled, giving Newt another rough shake as he struggled to reach the spot where she had disappeared. "Newt!"

"She fell! Sadie fell through the bloody floor! _She's gone!" _ Newt screamed in reply, ignoring the sideways glances the Gladers around him shared. Newt didn't care if they thought he was crazy, he knew what he saw. It had almost reminded him of the… "The Cliff! It was just like the shucking Cliff! I'm telling you she was walking towards me, and then the ground turned gray and she fell through! She disappeared just like when we jumped through the Griever hole! _Let me go Minho!"_ The Keeper released him, his eyes wide as he digested Newt's words.

"Check the floors, check the walls check everything!" Minho ordered, the boys around them scattered into a frenzy of furniture flipping and searching as they took apart the common room in search of Sadie.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, striding out of the boys dorms and into the search party around him. "Where's Sadie?"

"Glad you could bloody join us Tommy." Newt hissed, picking up the fire extinguisher they had used before and slamming it into the ground. The impact shook Newt's bones and jarred his brain as he struck the floor again and again, hitting nothing but solid concrete as he swore loudly.

"Something happened to Sadie, the shuck ground swallowed her up like quicksand." Minho explained kicking through the door of the Aris's room as he yelled her name. Panic was gripping Newt's heart so tight he felt like it might explode. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he shouted orders to the boys, all of them now focused on attacking the carpet on the ground as others went to search the rooms. It felt similar, a little too similar to the night she had disappeared into the Maze. Back then he had just began to like Sadie, he knew what had been waiting for her in the Maze, knew the monsters that were going to take her away from him, but _this?_ This was much, much worse. Not only was Newt closer to, and possibly in love with Sadie but he had no idea where she'd gone. Nothing was safe; they couldn't even walk across a bloody room without disappearing… or worse.

_No! _Newt thought scathingly as he kicked over a chair and toppled a lamp. _She isn't dead. She can't be dead. Someone took her._ Newt had no idea who that someone was, although he did suspect one thing. _ They've taken her. WICKED bloody took her right in front of me! Just like Teresa. _

"Newt!" Thomas yelled causing every head in the room to snap up in his direction. He was across the room, standing in front of the wall between the two dorms yelling feverishly as the boys surrounded him. Then his voice grew smaller from the excited yell it had been before. And what he said next was almost a whisper. "I found her Newt… she's in there."

Newt sprung to his feet, tossing Gladers out of his way as everyone crowded around the wall Thomas was pointing to, stunned whispers traveled through the group like a wave as Newt pushed his through.  
"Get out of the bloody way!" He growled at two guys crowding the front before he finally broke away from the pack. His jaw hung open as he took in the floor to ceiling glass window that had taken up the originally blank wall between the two rooms. Through the glass, Newt could see a room made of nothing but mirrors, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, all of it. There was no furniture dotting the reflective floor, nothing except for the familiar form of Sadie sitting smack dab in the center of the small room. She scanned the area around her, her eyes wide and her gaze not even straying on the boys that crowded the window in front of her.

"_Sadie."_

* * *

The world had turned gray and cold. Sadie was tumbling through…_something. _It was thick like water but pressed against her skin like a cold, sullen fog. Either way Sadie still felt like she was drowning in whatever _it _was, she couldn't breathe, couldn't find anything to grab onto. All she could do was fall, her arms and legs flailing around her as her lungs screamed for air.

She broke through the ceiling right about the time her limbs had started to grow numb from the cold. Sadie barely had enough time to tuck her legs in and roll into the speed of her dissent, her arms tight around her knees as her eyes squeezed shut, bracing for impact. She hit the ground hard, her knees and elbows bumping into the hard floor as she rolled to a painful stop, it hurt, but if she hadn't tucked and rolled it would have been much worse.

Sadie gasped loudly, cold air filling her lungs, her hands scrambling against the ground beneath her as her eyes creaked open. She was greeted by her own confused looking face staring up at her. The other face blinked and breathed with her in unison, perfectly copying the wild curls framing her face and the terrified expression she was probably wearing. Sadie was kneeling on a floor made of mirrors.

She sat back and crawled away from her reflection her feet sliding against the strange flooring as she took in her surroundings with a startled gasp.

It wasn't just the floor. Every inch of the four walls that had enclosed her were mirrors, and when she looked up, her own face was looking down at her. _Even the shucking ceiling's a mirror. _The room she had toppled into was square and small. The mirrors enclosing it reminding her of a creepy, twisted version of a fun house. Everywhere she looked she saw herself, thousands upon thousands of eyes were on her, all of them as scared and confused as her own.

Sadie had never liked looking into mirrors, which of course had been for other reasons, but now, she doubted she could ever look in a mirror again. The thousands of reflections she saw of herself was enough to send a chill down her spine and set her nerves alight in panic. And then Sadie heard something.

"_Sadie."_ The voice was loud, like the one that had come on when she had woken up in the Box. Except this time she recognized the voice easily enough.

"Newt?" Sadie called, pulling herself to her feet and looking around the room again, her reflections, quite literally, mirroring her actions.

"Sadie can hear me?" His voice asked a hint of relief and panic in his tone. "Sadie, can you hear me?" Sadie walked every inch of the room, yelling out Newt's name as she tapped every corner and pushed against every wall.

"Newt, what's going on? Where are you?"

"Sadie! Holy shuck how'd you get in there?"

"Sadie, are you alright?" Two new voices shouted, making Sadie cringe as they echoed harshly against the glass walls. Was it just her, or had their voices gotten louder?

"Minho, Thomas?" Sadie yelled, hoping desperately that it was really them, that it wasn't some trick WICKED was playing on her. It could have only been WICKED. Who else could or would have taken her like that, taking Sadie away from the people she cared about was their specialty.

"Sadie, we can't hear a shuck thing you're saying." Minho's voice replied. "If you can hear us do a back flip or some klunk like that." _Yep, _Sadie thought, rolling her eyes in annoyance._ His voice is definitely getting louder. _Sadie sent a glare towards each wall, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

"Sadie," Newt's voice said, the noise clanging against Sadie's eardrums like a gong. "Sadie can you see us?" She shook her head hurriedly, her hands clamping over her ears as she looked for any sign of the boys, searched every surface. What did he mean see them? How could they even see _her?_

"_Newt?" _Sadie shouted again, even though she knew he couldn't hear her, not in there. How was she supposed to see them? How could she with all of the-

* * *

"The mirrors." Thomas said reaching out and tapping the glass with his knuckles as he turned and gave Newt a confused expression. "It must be one way glass, she can't see us Newt." Newt shook his head angrily and looked around; trying to find any way of getting inside the strange room Sadie had been tossed into.

"Don't worry Sadie, we'll get you out." Newt muttered, finally turning to face the glass. Sadie had her hands clamped over her ears her usually soft and inviting features twisted in pain as her eyes flickered around the room. It was only glass… _Only glass! _But before Newt could shout an order to the Gladers, something weird happened. It was almost as if the ground beneath Sadie's feet had shifted, sending her stumbling forward in shock. Everyone watched in silence. Sadie regained her balance, and stared at the ground her brows crinkling as the floor swayed, rougher this time, and sent her sprawling onto the floor and sliding into a corner of the room. "Sadie?" He watched as she picked herself up and the ground completely tilted, if he had blinked he would have missed it, but the floor was shifting somehow. Sloshing her from corner to corner as she tried to catch herself and grab onto the walls. She was sent flying towards the window they all faced, and collided with it with a loud _thud_ that shook the glass. "Sadie!"

She looked through the glass, her palms pressed flat against it and her breath fogging it over. He could have sworn she was looking straight at him. Newt pressed one hand to where hers was, instead of warmth he felt the cold glass between them.

"Get something to break this bloody glass!" Newt barked, as the room twirled and Sadie slid across the floor and slammed into the right wall. "Now!" The room was _moving._

* * *

The glass was cool against Sadie's palms as she fought to regain her footing. _How is this possible?_ She thought, her knees slamming into the ground as she fell again. The room was spinning. It was moving and tilting beneath her feet. The ground swayed and Sadie's head hit a wall, then her face, her chest, her legs, everything was getting smashed and battered as her feet were swept out from under her again and again. Her fingertips whined against a mirrored wall as she tried to cling to it, her fingernails squealing and cracking as she tried to dig them into the shiny smooth surface.

"Newt!" Sadie yelled again as she was sent flying backwards into another wall.

"Grab anything!" Newt yelled, slamming the fire extinguisher against he wall with a clang, watching in horror as the room twisted and smashed Sadie against the floor before colliding her with the walls again. He hit the wall again, the Gladers around him yelling as the grabbed chairs and broke legs off of tables. Their shouts began to mix with the sound of harsh thuds as they struck the window with any blunt object they could get their hands on. Every blow Newt served was rebounded back, the metal cylinder he held in his hands doing nothing but bouncing harmlessly off of the glass. _This isn't working!_ Newt thought, hysterically yelling at the lads to hit harder as Sadie silently screamed from inside, her body still being thrashed around by the room.

* * *

There was nowhere to look. All she could see was herself staring back as she was launched into wall after wall, her own terrified face gazing up at her as she peeled her already bleeding and bruised face off of the mirror. She could hear the Gladers yelling, hear them all shouting her name, the noise ripped through her mercilessly, tearing away at her eardrums and slamming into her brain as the sound continued to rise.

She was everywhere, her body was thudding against every surface and her mind was spinning so fast, Sadie couldn't see straight. Desperate, hungry eyes were watching her; they knew she was going to die in there. _She _knew she was going to die. The thought had only just entered her mind when the floor gave one final lurch. Sadie was collapsed against the ground, her hair falling around her and her stomach dropping like a stone as she looked down and realized that the floor beneath her had become the ceiling. The tilt had happened so suddenly that Sadie had no time to prepare as she fell, her scream echoed against the walls as Sadie smashed head first into the glass below her. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Newt watched mid-yell as the room turned completely upside down, scooping Sadie off of the ground and sending her falling back. Even though he couldn't hear her screaming he could still hear the sickening _crack _her skull made as it slammed into the floor. The room went still, the swaying pausing as if sensing the unmoving girl sprawled across its surface. Blood trickled from and began to pool around Sadie's head soaking her clothes and hair as it spread. Her eyes were closed. Newt's heart stopped a shout ripping his throat apart as he slammed his fist into the wall. _ She can't be dead… She can't be! _

"SADIE!" Newt screamed clawing at the wall as he stared at her crumpled body. "Sadie get up! Please get up love!"

"Newt."

"No!" The blood was everywhere, it was staining her clothes black and was splattered against the mirrors surface.

"Newt she-" Minho whispered tugging at his arms, tears building in the Runner's eyes as he tried to pull Newt away from the bloody scene.

"NO! SADIE PLEASE!" Newt was sobbing, his forehead pressed against the glass. _Please Sadie, please._

* * *

Sadie's body was nothing but pain. She could feel the blood spilling from her head she could smell it's rust-like scent as it matted her hair and streaked her face. Her head felt like it had been split open by a sledge hammer and was slowly being torn in two. She was so cold, so tired, and it all hurt so much. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just lie there, bleed out and give WICKED what they wanted. It would be so easy, and her body was begging her not to move. But something was keeping her from lying there. A sound so brutally loud and heartbreaking that it made Sadie's eyes snap open as the noise slashed through her ears and caused her skull to vibrate.

"SADIE PLEASE!" Her eyes sagged from exhaustion but the sound, like a ringing alarm or wouldn't let her close her eyes. _Why can't it just let me sleep?_

"SADIE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" And then the voice got quieter, and was almost like a lullaby when it whispered. "It's me Sadie, I need you. Please don't leave, please."

_Newt._ Sadie forced her eyes open this time and made her hands flatten themselves against the floor, pushing her up as she groaned in pain. _I am not going to die like this. Not lying on the floor, not giving up. No, if they want me to die… Then they're going to have to kill me._

* * *

Newt watched as her hands twitched her body turning until she got her arms beneath her and her brown eyes open, open and starring not at the wall of mirrors, but through it. Newt had never seen such a vicious determination in her eyes before, he'd never seen her look so bloody tired and broken, but she was still getting up. Her hands and feet, slippery with her own blood, hauled her to her feet until she was standing her head dripping with blood from a large gash across her temple as she swayed. Her body was broken, but she wasn't.

"Sadie!" Newt picked up the leg of a chair and slammed it into the wall, his movements even more ferocious as Sadie limped towards the wall he was trying to break, her hands brushing the glass and leaving bloody handprints as she mouthed his name through the glass, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Newt this isn't working!" Thomas yelled, picking up a chair and smashing it against the wall, pieces of wood splintering off without leaving so much as a dent behind.

"Wait, stop! Guys stop!" Minho yelled, yanking Newt away from the wall and forcing him to look into the Keepers face. "Newt we can't break the glass. We can't-"

"You think I don't bloody know that?" Newt hissed a sinking feeling taking him over. "What else can I shucking do Minho? She's in there!"

"Newt… we can't break the glass… but Sadie can." Newt's blood turned cold at Minho's words his mind collapsing under the weight of what Minho had just told him, of what he wanted Sadie to do.

"No."

"Newt!"

"_NO!" _Newt snarled back his fist slamming into Minho's jaw. The Gladers around them rushed forward but Minho already had Newt's collar gripped tightly and was shaking him, his eyes bugging as he bellowed at Newt.

"Do you think I want her to die Newt? Because I shucking don't! She can break the freaking glass man! I know what that means but it's the only chance, look do you see that?" He pointed towards the spot where Sadie had crashed into the ground, a spider web of cracks was beginning to spread from where her head had struck the mirror. "She's the only one that can break it! It's another test man, but it's _her _test!" Newt would have argued more, he would have tried to break through the wall with everything he had, until his bones cracked, but when he saw the ground begin to move under Sadie's feet he realized he couldn't. He realized that Sadie could die in there, was going to die in there, unless she got herself out.

"Sadie." Newt called with forced calm as he shrugged Minho off and walked towards the window, his palms pressing against the glass as he looked down at her. "You have to break the mirrors Sadie, we can't break them from our side. It's the only way out. I'm- I'm so sorry love."

* * *

The words echoed in Sadie's head, fueling her with adrenalin and a sense of fear that made her angry. She was so angry, angry that she was afraid. So with a shout full of pain and fear and anger Sadie let the ground tilt beneath her and went with it, letting the force send her fist slamming into the wall.

The bite of pain she felt was instant and felt like an animal crushing her hand between its teeth. She struck the mirror again. The ground swayed and she toppled backwards into the opposite wall, pushing off of it and running, her feet cracking the ground beneath her feet as she punched the wall again. Then again, left, right, right left. Her knuckles were torn open, blood trickling down her wrist as she slammed into the glass, hitting it with her shoulder, kicking at it anything she could do to make the hair thin cracks she'd created spread. She struck faster and faster, tears blurring her vision as the pain in her knuckles set her bones on fire.

_ Again. Again! Break! Break you piece of klunk mirror! _ Sadie used the lurching floor as leverage, falling with it as it sent her flying into the glass, her breaths coming out ragged as she let the room fling her knuckles into the glass. Sobs were hitching in her throat, twisting her lungs into knots as she beat at the glass and slammed into it, teeth bared in a snarl as cracks spread beneath her touch.

_ BREAK! _ Sadie sent one final punch towards the glass, her vision fading from pain as her fist went through. The glass shattered.

* * *

Newt watched, his insides cold and numb, as Sadie broke through the glass her body flying out of the room and sending a shower of glass shards raining down on the Gladers as they all ducked and shielded their eyes. Her body hit the ground and curled up in a crumpled ball, glass coating her hair and the ground like snow as Newt sprinted forward and scooped her up. He ran her over to the overturned couch and didn't even have to yell before two Gladers turned it over, hands stretching out from every boy in the room to help Newt set her down on the couch, everyone silent as they waited for instructions.

"We need bandages." Newt said his eyes scanning the crowd and falling upon the Med Jacks.

"We don't have any Newt, all of our supplies, we don't have any of it." Newt growled and cursed colorfully as he tore off his shirt, ripping it into shreds and tossing them in Minho's direction.

"Soak those in cold water, and hurry!" The Runner dashed off as Newt pressed the remains of his shirt against Sadie's still bleeding head, her skin growing pale. "Jeff walk me through this!" The boy nodded and had Thomas prop Sadie up by her shoulders ordering Newt to keep pressure on her head as Minho came rushing back with the dripping strips.

"Head injuries always look worse than they actually are. They bleed and hurt like a bitch but the worse she could have is a concussion." Jeff explained his hands pressing against Sadie's skull in search of gashes and cracks as he instructed Minho to tie the bandages around her knuckles.

"She's going to be okay Newt." Thomas muttered beside him, his eyes focused on his work as his words left a surprising calm in the room. "She's way to freaking stubborn to go out like this."

* * *

Sadie felt her knuckles sting sharply and winced, her insides twisting as the full pain of her head crashed down on her. It had been faint when she was nocked out, but now every inch of her body was hurting, cold cloths causing the sting to spread as they were pressed against her hands and head. The only comforting feeling was a warm hand pressing against her face, brushing her hair behind her ear as she tried to force her yes to open.

She got one to flicker open, then the other, a sea of faces swimming in her vision as she tried to adjust to the sounds and sights around her. She blinked. Then again, her eyes focusing on the faces of the varying Gladers all crowded around her. She stared up at them wide eyed, her head swiveling to take in the mass expanse of people that surrounded her until her eyes fell on Newt. His hazel eyes were warm as she met them with her own, she let her gaze drop to the relieved smile on his lips and then down to his chest where….

"Jesus, you're already taking your shirt off? You could at least take me on a real date first." Sadie croaked her eyes glued to Newt's chiseled and bare chest as the boys around her roared with laughter, arms circling and crowding her in one giant hug. Newt was the only one to hold on after everyone had released her, his arms tight around her as he pressed his lips against her hair and barked with relieved laughter. "Newt you're crushing me."

* * *

_**Holy shucking Jesus. That was kinda intense to say the least. Promise the next chapter will have a little bit of fluffily fluff to warm everyones heart after this terrifying ordeal. My poor little babies, I'm so sorry I'm such and evil writer.**_


	5. Hunger

Sadie's eyes adjusted to the darkness as she stared up at the empty bunk above her. She could almost convince herself that Teresa was sleeping peacefully above her and that she'd wake up and realize that she had dreamed everything up, that they really were safe.

But when Sadie picked at the bandages on her hand and felt a shock of pain shoot up her arm she knew she was just kidding herself. With everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, a happy ending was probably the least possible thing that could happen.

Sadie frowned and ran her fingers threw her hair, brushing over the already stained bandage that was wound around her head. Of course she had protested to the stupid thing, arguing that her head had stopped bleeding and that she looked ridiculous with a shirt tied around her head. But with a vote of nineteen to one she had been overruled and forced to wear the bandage. Thinking it over now, Sadie was irritated to see that she really _did _still need the idiotic thing. However she'd still argue otherwise in the morning.

Jeff had told her that she had been lucky with the injuries she'd got, that it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

She had broken two fingers on her left hand, three on her right, had some ugly scratches, and was sporting a nasty gash that stretched from the back of her head to her temple. But like Jeff said, it could have been worse. She'd live.

The most painful part had actually been when Jeff had had to set her fingers back into place. The pain had been so blinding and she had squeezed Newt's hand so hard that Jeff had asked Newt if he needed _his _fingers set afterwards.

Sadie chuckled at the thought and rolled over, her eyes scanning the dark walls warily, sighing in relief when she did not see her own reflection looking back.

Sadie could still feel the icy touch of the mirrors beneath her fingertips and still see the haunted look that had been in her eyes. The image sent a chill up her spine and she tugged the blankets closer around her.

The darkness did nothing to ease the small itch of fear she felt, but the familiar sounds of the sleeping Gladers around her offered some comfort. Even Minho and Frypan's chainsaw like snoring felt almost calming.

After the events that had taken place and after Sadie had been somewhat fixed up everybody decided that they were all pretty exhausted, and judging by their watches it should have already been dark outside. _If we could actually see outside. _Sadie thought, again marveling over the brick covered windows as her eyes drooped.

They had all moved back into the boys' dorms, even Sadie, whom they had all agreed shouldn't be separated from the group again.

She had immediately called dibs on an empty bunk in the corner nearest to the door and had curled up, reluctant to talk to the boys about the room full of mirrors again.

After she had woken up they had peppered her with questions she couldn't answer. Sadie knew nothing about the room she had been dropped into, or how she had gotten into the room. All she knew was that it had been a test, _her _test. For what? She didn't know, but judging by how dark and gruesome it had been, there was only one thing responsible for it. WICKED.

_They're going to have to try harder than that if they want to kill me. _ Sadie thought bitterly, her eyes closing as she let sleep overtake her.

* * *

As Sadie's thoughts spiraled back into a memory, her limbs frozen with the heaviness of sleep she realized that she really, _really_ hated dreams.

"Where is she Amy?" Sadie demanded, kicking open the door to the Council room and barging in. Amy was sitting in one of their rickety chairs, her blond hair messy and her eyes tired and bloodshot as she held her head in her hands, elbows propped up on the table. The girl looked up, a twinge of anger flashing in her eyes as she took in Sadie's disgruntled and reckless demeanor. She knew why Sadie was there, and who she was looking for.

"Go Sadie."

Sadie's nostrils flared as she stomped over to her friend. The girl that had been in charge since the beginning, the one who had helped Sadie keep everything, and everyone together.

They had been a part of the original Gladers, all of them clueless about the situation they were in at the time as more and more people had begun to show up. It didn't take long for Amy to take charge and establish a community, put everything into place and develop some order.

Now everyone still thought she was unbreakable, untouchable by the hopelessness of the situation. But Sadie knew the truth.

Amy was scared shitless by the mess they were in. She didn't even try to hide it in front of Sadie. It was one of the reason's why she thought Amy was so brave, a real leader shouldn't be afraid to admit they were scared.

"God damnit Amy where's Sonya!" Sadie barked her fist slamming against the meeting table they held council around every week. The table shuddered and some maps fluttered to the floor as Amy fixed an angry and defeated look on Sadie, tears pooling in the girl's eyes.

"I said _go!_" Amy shouted, rising abruptly and sending her chair toppling backwards as she glared down at Sadie.

After being second in command for so long Sadie had become used to and even comfortable with Amy's strict and irregular outbursts. But this was different, this anger was a whole new thing and unlike the past it wasn't directed at the Creators, or the Maze, or even the world, but it was solely focused on Sadie.

That was when it finally hit Sadie, and that was the only answer she needed. Sadie pushed her way out the door and sprinted towards the Maze, Amy's eyes, full of splintering rage and pain haunting her as she ran.

Amy knew Sadie, she knew that if she told her that the rumors she had heard were true, that if Sonya was actually… Actually stuck out in the Maze, there was nothing that could stop Sadie from going out and finding her. She had meant_ go_ in the most literal way possible. And she knew that it was probably the last time Sadie would ever see Amy. Sadie ran faster.

* * *

The dream changed quickly, dropping her into not a memory, but a nightmare.

She was in the mirror-covered room again.

The eerie silence somehow deafening and the room so cold that Sadie could see her breath in the icy air. Except this time was different.

Instead of her reflection, images flashed in the surface of every mirror, and what she saw made Sadie's heart stop. Everywhere she looked she saw scenes of chaos and terror. One wall showed the fire and disease ravaged land outside the walls. Another showed a Griever, it's legs tapping against the glass as if it was watching her through a window, as if it could break through at any moment.

The other walls were even more horrible, pictures of death played out around her, she saw her friends from Group B dying, then the Gladers, her parents, herself. And then in the last one she saw Newt, and a startled sob caused her throat to squeeze shut at the sight of him.

Sadie rushed forward her palms slamming against the mirror as Newt stared down at her.

Except it _wasn't _Newt, not her Newt anyways. The usual warmth in his eyes was gone, replaced by a bloodshot, pained and manic looking gaze that turned her insides cold.

"_Newt?" _ Sadie whispered her eyes widening as she backed away from the mirror, the floor icing over with frost as she stepped back. Newt was shaking, from rage or terror, Sadie couldn't tell.

His scratched and bloody arms trembled as they rose and clawed at the dark sores that spotted his face, gurgling screams erupting from his throat. _"Newt stop!" _ Sadie yelled her breath hitching as he screamed, the sound vicious, animalistic even, and slammed his fist into the glass.

The mirrors around her shuddered with the impact, and his hollow gaze focused on her, his hands pressed against the wall like he was just on the other side, and not an image. He let out a throat-ripping scream, his hands clutching his head as his eyes boiled in pain.

"_Kill me!"_

* * *

Sadie gasped and woke up, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to stop herself from hyperventilating.

She was shaking, her eyes watering as a slick, cold sweat dripped down her neck and sent a wave of chills up her spine. _It was only a dream Sadie. It was only a dream! _She reminded herself as she hugged her knees to her chest, her hands trembling while she tried to erase the image of the Newt in her dreams from her head.

_Newt._

Sadie was out of her bed in seconds, her feet padding against the floor as she half-walked, half-sprinted across the cool concrete and past the sleeping Gladers that bordered either side of the room.

His bunk was diagonal from hers and easy to find in the darkness. Sadie wanted to cry out in relief when she saw him, scratch and sore free, his mouth slightly agape as he dozed peacefully.

"Newt." Sadie mumbled tugging on his shirt as she scooted closer to his bunk and crouched over him. "Newt." She whispered again, trying to keep her voice low as she took in his sleeping face and messy hair, her heart pattering even more now with not fear, but rather the sudden urge to run her hand through his blonde tangles.

She tapped his arm again and Newt groaned sleepily, his arms stretching as he blinked and stared up at her, his eyes gleaming warmly in the inky darkness. She saw no inhuman rage in them, no pain, just the familiar mischievous glint she loved. It was Newt, her Newt, not the crazed shell she had seen in her dream.

"Sadie?" He mumbled, shifting in his bunk until he was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, taking in her heavy breathing and haunted looking eyes.

Wordlessly Newt scooted over, the bed shifting as he pulled the blankets back and patted the spot next to him arranging his pillow for her. "C'mere." Sadie nodded gratefully and crawled in with him, the sheets warm against her skin as she curled up in a ball next to him.

She felt one of Newt's arms slide around her waist the other draping over her shoulders as he pulled her towards him, pressing her closer until her back was against his chest and he was curled around her.

"Wow," Newt whispered his breath tickling Sadie's ears. "Already sleeping in my bed with me? You could at least take me on a proper date first love." Sadie snorted and elbowed him, a smile tugging at her lips as her cheeks warmed.

"Oh shut up." Sadie mumbled back, her eyes fluttering closed as she nuzzled closer to him, her legs intertwining with Newt's as he chuckled, the sound gruff and sleepy sounding.

He held her tighter, the warmth from his body chasing the chills brought on by her nightmares away as she laced her hand with his. Newt pressed a kiss against her shoulder, his nose grazing her neck as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Maybe a happy ending wasn't impossible.

* * *

Newt felt someone flick his forehead and heard a snicker. Newt groaned and held Sadie closer to him, allowing one eye to flicker open as the face of Minho loomed over him.

"_What?"_ Newt hissed, opening both eyes as he unwound his arm from around Sadie to blearily look at his watch. He wasn't surprised to find that it was still way to early for human interaction as he took in the blinking red numbers displayed on the clock face.

Of course Minho was up, being a Runner had conditioned him into waking up at the crack of dawn every morning. And unfortunately for the two of them, old habits die hard.

"I don't mean to interrupt your cuddling session or whatever," Minho whispered, his voice a little too loud for the early hour.

"Shut it, you'll wake her up." Newt cut him off as Sadie stirred beside him, her hair a bird's nest of tangles as she muttered something in her sleep. Minho looked down at her and shrugged a smirk glued to his face as he gave Newt a sly wink before continuing. Newt rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we've got a problem. So get your klunk ass out of bed so we can figure something out." More bad news, was just what he needed. Groaning, Newt nodded and reluctantly untangled his arms and legs from Sadie's, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he stalked into the common room with Minho.

"If you haven't noticed, and judging by your growling stomach you have," Minho explained, Newt's stomach whined loudly as if on cue. "We still don't have any food, the bathroom sinks still work so we'll have water but my guess is we can only last a few days before we starve." Newt inspected the rampaged room they stood in. They had cleared the glass to the side, but broken furniture and mauled spots on the carpet still dotted the room.

"Something will happen soon. They wouldn't put us through this bloody mess just to starve us out." Newt murmured. "It's like when we first showed up in the Maze. There's some point to all of this crap, my guess is we just have to wait for something exciting to happen." Minho ran a hand through his hair and gazed around the room, nodding in though at Newt's words as his foot nudged a chair leg on the floor.

"Good that, I just hope something happens soon, I'm shucking hungry."

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Sadie was about ten seconds away from murdering Minho.

They'd gone three days, _three days_ without food. The pain of hunger had twisted Sadie's mood into an unbalanced monstrous thing that was always precariously standing at the end of a knifepoint. Always tilting into either homicidal maniac territory or hunger induced tiredness.

It wasn't her fault she was like this, she was already the type of person to act grumpy when slightly hungry, but this, the actual possibility of starvation, was driving her insane.

"Minho,_ shut up." _ Sadie hissed from her bunk, wincing as her stomach whined like an animal and twisted in pain.

If this was how WICKED planned on killing them, then Sadie would have to take her hat off for them. Starvation was like a disease. It spread around the room, taking hold of every Glader until they were all reduced to sallow faced and tired looking zombies that lounged on bunks or trudged around hopelessly.

Sadie had spent most of her time lying either on the floor or on Newt's bunk, her hands pushing against her belly where her stomach gnawed away at itself, her mouth dry and lips cracked from constantly licking them in desperate hunger.

Sadie knew there was probably worse ways to go out, death by mirrors had to be in at least the top ten, but dying of hunger seemed like the worst thing at the moment. Losing one of the basic needs that was essential for life was terrifying. Things could have been worse, but damn, she was so _hungry._

"What?" Minho snapped back, his attitude just as sour from the lack of food.

The Runner was currently sitting on the floor, his head leaning against the frame of his bunk as he _tap tapped_ his fingernails against the concrete floors.

Talking had been reserved, due to its surprising effort, for only important topics after everyone's hunger had set in. Or in Sadie's case, whispered conversations between her and Newt about both of their experiences in the Maze, the other Maze for Sadie, as she curled up against him every night. But with the almost dead silence, Minho's tapping was as loud as an angry knock, giving Sadie a headache as she glared over at him.

"Stop. Shucking. Tapping."

"For shuck's sake Sadie, calm down. I'm friggin' bored." Sadie rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of bed, her legs groaning as she marched towards Minho.

"Bored? Would you be less bored if I punched you in the face."

"Seeing you try would definitely be entertaining now that you mention it." Sadie growled angrily and was about to tackle Minho and show him just how hard she could punch, even when starving, when Newt walked in and stood between them, his eyes rising to the ceiling as if asking _Why me?_

"Can't you two play nice for five minutes? Five bloody minutes!" Sadie and Minho immediately started arguing, talking over each other as they tried to push the blame in the other's direction.

"He's the one that was being annoying!"

"She threatened to punch me! You know if she actually could."

"I've hit you plenty of times before! And every single time you whined like a little-"

"Enough!" Newt shouted dragging Sadie away and causing even more heads to turn as everyone watched the ensuing conflict with mild interest. After all, a shouting match between Minho and Sadie wasn't exactly uncommon.

* * *

Sadie heard the familiar uneven footsteps approach her and Newt's bed but kept her eyes closed, if it was Newt he was probably just coming over to take another hazy nap with her.

Sadie hated naps now. All of them were lucid like and seemed to sap more of her energy away, and sometimes she'd wake up and even forget where she was or what she was doing there. But with nothing else to do but sleep, use the bathroom, and drink water, napping had become routine in an agonizingly slow cycle.

"Sadie, wake up." Newt mumbled shaking her shoulder gently until her eyes cracked open and she took in what he was holding out to her. Sadie could have sworn she was dreaming, and in all her life she had never been so happy to see an apple.

"How did you- where the shuck did you- what?" Sadie said, her words slurring together 'eloquently' from lack of energy. She propped herself up on her elbows with shaky and tired arms, pulling herself into a sitting position as Newt dropped the blood red apple into her lap.

Sadie attacked it.

Apple juice sprinkled against her chin as she sunk her teeth into its red skin, not even waiting for herself to finish chewing before she bit into it again and again. When she had nibbled her way down to the very core of the apple Sadie slouched and sighed in relief, her body already rushing with the new intake of energy and sugar as her stomach sang in happiness.

"C'mon, there's more food in the other room… and something else." Sadie, forgetting her moment of food developed ecstasy crinkled her eyebrows in confusion and followed Newt out of the room, her mind still focused on finding more to eat.

When she walked out her eyes grew wide as she took in the large pile of food, the very top practically brushing the ceiling as Gladers picked through the different options. But food was soon moved to second place in her mind when she saw a man sitting in the corner of the room and not just any man, but _the _man.

The one she had seen in her dreams, the one that worked for WICKED that had ordered her involvement with the Maze trials. And there he was, sitting behind a large oak desk, his feet propped against an open drawer as he leafed through a book, his face showing no sign of interest at the gawking Gladers around him.

He was just, sitting there.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry about the wait and all. I just started school again, another couple of months of stress induced hell… yay. **_

_**Because of school, updates are going to have to be cut down to once a week or even once every two weeks. I'm sorry, I hate not writing too but I have a lot of work on my plate and Im only one week back and it's already driving me insane. I promise it won't be like last time where i don't update for like a month. (**_**_bleh)._**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment and ask any questions ( i love questions, just be nice) and yeah! I tried to add in a little fluffily fluff after that last hella intense chapter._**


	6. The Rat Man

**Hey so... yes yes yes I know I'm a horrible horrible author that deserves to be eaten alive and blah blah blah I am so so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I never wanted that and Im sorry :(. I promise I'm not dead and that me not updating has been due to a combination of things. Fucking life 'em I right?**

**Anyways here yah go and hope you enjoy and that you missed Sadie and Newt as much as I did.**

**Language warning on this one, sorry but cussing is rather fun and colorful if you ask me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner series but if I did I'd save Newt myself!**

* * *

"Sadie?" Newt murmured, tugging on one of her loose curls in an attempt to draw her attention away from the sallow looking man. "Love?"

"What is _he_ doing here?" Sadie hissed angrily, a small hint of…was that _fear_ in her voice?

Newt watched as Sadie's face darkened, her jaw tightening in such a ferocious way that it made Newt shudder. The man before them, thin, tall, and reedy, with dark hair combed over a baldhead didn't regard her in the slightest. He didn't even flinch when Tommy walked face first into the strange and impossibly transparent force field that guarded the desk he sat behind.

"Jesus." Thomas grumbled rubbing his nose in pain as he peeled himself away from the wall he had ran into. Thomas, circling the desk, patted along the wall for any breaks in the shield before turning back towards Newt and Sadie. "Do you know him?"

The man sniffed impatiently before loudly flipping a page in the book he was reading, his eyes darting from line to line as he nervously picked at his immaculate white suit as if out of habit.

"Sadie?"

She ignored them, eyes stone cold, her fist shaking as she stomped towards the wall. Her glare was so threatening that Tommy shied out of her path.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She demanded, thumping on the force field loudly. But the man couldn't seem to be bothered with her, and continued reading, his face as indifferent as ever.

Newt recalled her mentioning a man like him before. Rat man, she'd called him, the guy that had sent her into the Maze the first time and no doubt the second. And if this was the same guy then Sadie's anger didn't surprise him in the slightest, but her still raw and healing wounds did worry him.

"Sadie."

"I know you can hear me in there!" She hissed ignoring him again as she prowled the area of his desk like an enraged feline, her hair swishing like a tail.

"Uh, Sadie?" Thomas said, casting Newt a nervous, sideways glance.

"_Answer me!"_

* * *

Sadie was only around ten. She was already beginning to grow tired of the 'games' they continued to give her daily. Strange ones, that involved buildings and engineering, computer programs that asked her to build things. To build walls.

She wasn't sure why, the questions gave her headaches before the blinking light of the screen even could.

She knew why she _had_ to. They'd kill her if she didn't, or so Teresa told her, and maybe she was too young to understand just yet, but she knew that things she was building, they weren't good.

But Sadie couldn't help it. While Teresa and Thomas were off practicing their skills she was always taken to a row of computers and left alone. Diagrams and pencils and rulers always fresh, always laid out for her whenever she came in. And the problems they had on them intrigued her in a way that made even WICKED's orders seem bearable.

She'd learn otherwise soon enough.

* * *

"_Sadie_!" Newt's voice startled her, a lifeline tugging her back out of her short lapse into the past.

She whirled on him, curly hair swinging wildly. But before she could so much as growl in her boyfriends direction the man from behind the desk sighed loudly in exasperation, his eyes looking up at the group around his desk impatiently, almost disappointed, as if he were a principle scolding his students. And when he spoke, Sadie remembered the voice all too well.

"As I have already said to the others before you, you will have to wait until _I _am ready to discuss Phase Two of the Trials. And that is not for another forty seven minutes." The man said, his high-pitched, arrogant voice ringing with clear annoyance as he turned back to his book. "And if I were you I'd use every last minute to eat and replenish myself. Now if you don't mind.."

And with that the man returned to his book, propping his feet up on his desk and leaving a fuming Sadie in silence yet again.

"Ah I see you've met our new friend." Minho commented as he strolled in from the boys' dorms granola bar in hand as he gestured toward the Rat man with a mild smirk. "I gotta say he has one fancy ass suit. Hey Sadie you think I could get me one of those?"

Sadie sent Minho a glare that made his smile grow even wider.

"Still hungry I see. You guys should all go eat." Minho said, crunching loudly on his bar and nodding towards the tall pile of food. "You guys look like crap."

Sadie's eyes wandered back towards the food hungrily, Thomas was already digging in but Newt eyed her warily. No doubt afraid she'd try and attack the force field again. _Food first, attack later. _

"Gee thanks asshole." Sadie muttered leading the three of them over to the pile where she quickly began to devour anything she could get her hands on.

* * *

A little later, once they had all been successfully fed again, every Glader was sat in front of the strange Rat man. Like kids sitting down for story time they all watched him curiously as he continued to flip through the book he was reading.

Newt sat between Thomas and Sadie a small smile tugging at his lips as his girlfriend huffed impatiently. Noticing his smirk Sadie rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow good naturally, clearly in a better mood after getting some food.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say any-"

"Yeah but you were thinking it." This time Newt let out a low chuckle and kissed her gently on the cheek much to her exasperation. He couldn't help it. But the smile quickly melted when he felt a pair of eyes watching them.

Turning around to scan the room Newt saw Aris cast his eyes downwards quickly, face reddening as his features turned grave. _Was he staring at me… or Sadie? _Newt thought his eyebrows scrunching. Maybe he wasn't even looking at them at all. _Thomas then maybe? _Newt couldn't say, but it certainly gave him an… _uneasy_ feeling.

"For shucks sake! Why are we even sitting around him? Like some kids at school or something. Waiting for this dude to say what exactly? Nothing good if you ask me." Minho said grumpily from Thomas's side a few heads around them nodding in agreement.

"Shut up and listen Minho," Newt replied his attention back on the Rat man "maybe this will all be over. Maybe-"

"Yeah and maybe Sadie will start cooking and doing housework while Frypan and Winston runaway together. Heck, maybe even Thomas will actually smile for once!"

Thomas shot Minho an exaggerated and comical smile while Sadie muttered a defiant "Like hell I will." Newt just rolled his eyes and tried to block out the bickering going on between the three. _They're like bloody six year olds I swear. _And watched as the Rat man finally set his book down and turned to look down at each of them.

"Okay let's see here…" The man muttered while rifling through the desk he sat behind. Finally, he found what he had been searching for and pulled out a thick and overly filled envelope spreading the contents across his desk. "Now that you are all here and listening in an orderly fashion I can give you the information I was told to-"

"Why are you hiding behind that wall?" Minho barked interrupting the man who gave him a displeased glare. Newt reached around Thomas and punched Minho squarely in the arm.

"Shut up Minho!" He hissed as the man continued, ignoring the outburst as if it had never occurred.

"Now, you're all here because you have remarkable will and skills when it comes to survival. Around 60 boys were sent to your glade and 60 girls to the other. Group B is another issue that we'll just forget about for now though…" The man's eyes flickered to Sadie and Aris briefly before settling back on his papers. The look was enough to make Newt's stomach turn.

"Only a small amount of you survived Trial one and I'm sure you have guessed by now that all the- _obstacles_ you faced were part of the experiment we are running. To analyze and judge how you react to, well, we call them Variables."

"Now rest assured that each variable has been well thought out and set to test all of you in majorities and… individual." The man was definitely looking at Sadie now, and Thomas.

"And you are all a part of these experiments for one simple reason, to save the human race. You are all helping to create groundbreaking knowledge and solutions in the fields of science and medicine. All of this, just by surviving. I represent a group called WICKED, and we are not as sinister as many of you have come to think."

Sadie snorted loudly at this, the Rat man plowed on ignoring the disruption.

"And our organization," He continued, louder this time. "Has resources beyond any other civilization. Unlimited money, technology, human capital, everything we could possibly need to-"

"To what? Waste the world's resources in hopes of finding some bogus cure? A cure for what exactly? You aren't solving anything I hope you know it's all just a bunch of bull-"

"AND you have seen examples of such technology throughout the Maze Trials." The man was obviously disgruntled by Sadie's words now. And she had sounded so sure about it. _How does she know these things? _Newt wondered as the man clutched at his hands, either out of anger or nerves. "And everything that's been done to you The Grievers, your escape, the death of that young boy Chuck. Even the smaller experiment you were apart of young lady. All of it was part of the Trials."

* * *

The four, Minho, Thomas, Sadie, and Newt were up on their feet in an instant.

"But I'm afraid it still isn't enough. Now it's time for things to get difficult."

Sadie stared at the man in utter shock. Her mind screaming in anger, pain, anguish and a slight curiosity that bothered her immensely. _What does he mean NOW it's going to get difficult everything we've been through… _

"I'm afraid the world outside has been ravaged by sun flares. A disease like no other known to man has taken over. We call it the Flare. But for the first time in history the governments of every nation, country, and culture have come together to create WICKED. To find a cure. And if you don't think it affects any of you, then I'm sad to say," he didn't seem so choked up about it, "that you are all already infected with the virus."

Before any of the Gladers could really break into noise or questions the Rat man attempted to silence them all. But it wasn't enough to stop Sadie.

"So you're telling me the mirror room of death was part of the Trials? That trying to solely kill me helps this 'cause' somehow!" The Rat man made an unpleasant face, as if she had brushed on a topic he had hoped to avoid. But Sadie wanted answers and hell, she was going to get them.

"Well I'm afraid you seemed to have resisted our Extraction team. The one meant for you and the other girl."

"Teresa? You know where she is?" Thomas spoke up but the man's attention was now on Sadie a kind of anger glinting in his eyes.

"You do just love to throw plans out the window. Always have and I see not much about you has changed."

Sadie's blood turned cold, each Glader in the room turned to look at her curiously some even backing away with unsettled looks.

"We had to make some quick alterations to the Trials due to you, since you decided to make things difficult we decided we'd keep you in this group. But it goes without saying that we had to make sure that alterations we made were correct we had to make sure you were really a _part_ of Group A. That they had excepted you and even cared for you."

"That's what that was all about? You put her through that just to see if she fit in with us? You almost bloody killed her!" Newt yelled angrily as more chatter and questions erupting from the Gladers' around them. Sadie shifted on her feet uneasily, very much aware of the eyes on her and also very aware of her own building anger.

"What do you mean that they had excepted me? I am a part of this group." Sadie hissed, stepping forward to squarely look at the Rat man. His eyes were cold and gray, dark and lifeless as a slab of concrete and just as hard. "I'm a part of this group." She whispered a little less sure.

The man let out a deep chuckle and shook his head. The sound was hair raising and almost robotic sounding. Was this man even human?

"I'm afraid I disagree with that. In fact I disagree with.. those 'in charge' that decided to keep you here. You are not a part of this group and if I had it my way we would have attempted to remove you again and placed you were you belong, with the other one."

"No you can't-"

"Your only purpose in the Maze Trials was to protect Teresa. The others seem to disagree, that the experiment proved that, but-"

"Don't you dare bloody try to take her again I swear." Newt murmured darkly Minho and Thomas nodding in agreement. How could this man say that? That she didn't belong? She'd worked so hard to become a part of this group to get them to trust her, she wasn't just a bodyguard, she was a… What was she? A 'Bridge'. What the hell did any of this mean?

"No." Sadie mumbled her head swimming.

"BUT I believe you should be extracted from this group before things get messy again." _Again? _

"NO!"

"Now if you don't mind!" The man was practically yelling over Sadie now, his cool and collected attitude forgotten as he became disheveled. "Phase Two begins tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock. A Flat Trans, a shimmering gray wall that you must step through within five minutes of it appearing will transport you."

Everyone was reduced to silence as they watched the Rat man in almost a daze. Transfixed and angry Sadie stared at the man only registering half of what he was saying. Her mind was spiraling around other thoughts. Her arrival in the glade, their mistrust of her at first, her old life, Group B everything and why it wasn't adding up.

He was giving them instructions quickly. Phase Two began tomorrow, head north for one hundred miles, open air, two weeks, and then they'd finally get the cure. It was all background noise.

"If you don't make it then you'll all end up dead anyways. That is if you don't tear yourselves and the other group apart first." He said this part to Sadie, finally adding the last touches that truly pissed her off.

"I said no!"

"It's all pretty simple. No rules or guidelines just make it and survive."

"I AM A FUCKING GLADER!" Sadie yelled slamming her already damaged fist into the wall and making the surface rattle like glass. "And I will NOT let them hurt each other! I'll bring them together. I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES IM NOT LOSING EITHER OF THEM." The man paused for a second, his dark eyes studying her maliciously. Then quietly he spoke.

"But that was never your purpose, you were supposed to be more. You were supposed to be on our side. But who knows, as you've proven before, plans do change." And then addressing the rest of the group he said.

"Make it or die." Then the room erupted into noise the force field fogged over. And when it cleared the desk, wall, and Rat man were all gone.


	7. A Late and Sleepless Night

**Hey would you look at that! Updating again and back in action. So this one might be a little filler-y but oh well I enjoyed writing it. Anyways please enjoy and comment a review because they're really really helpful and i love hearing from you guys especially after being away for so long!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it. Trust me i checked to see if I could legally adopt all the characters and keep them safe. They said no :(**

* * *

Sadie checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time that night. The dim glow it gave off illuminated her face, a small beckon in the dark room that made her groan quietly.

2:15 AM

She didn't have to be up for another 3 hours. And there she was laying wide-awake and as troubled as ever.

Every Glader had set their watch for 5, but Sadie highly doubted that she was the only one up. From what the Rat man had told them, things were about to get difficult again. As if their lives hadn't been hard and dangerous enough before. As if all of those people that died, Chuck, Alby, Zart as if all of them didn't matter.

How on earth were you supposed to sleep after hearing _that_?

Sadie sighed slightly, trying to calm herself as she thought through what they were supposed to do, what they _had _to do. But it was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate on double-checking food rations when all she could think about was what the man had said. What he had said about her and what she had yelled at him. Tried to tell him and everyone around her, what she was trying to convince herself of.

_I am a Glader. _Sadie had called the Glade home. She had lived, worked and fought with every boy in there and she was sent into the Maze just like the rest. Albeit none of them arrived and spouted eerie warnings and then fell into a coma then proceeded to beat up several Med- Jacks, but whatever they were all still the same.

_ I survived the Maze. _How could she forget something like that? She fought the Grievers. She lost people she had cared about, she helped everyone find their way out. The Maze did not and could not kill her, not a second time.

_ I am a Runner. _Damn straight she was.

_ I belong here. _Right?

_ I'm…_

But what about the other Maze? The girls, her friends, what about them? She was a part of them just as much as she was a part of the Gladers. The Rat man had said that she was supposed to be taken with Teresa that she didn't belong here. But where had they taken Teresa? Was she with the other girls…. When they tried to take her were they really just trying to bring her back to her original group? Maybe that's where she was supposed to be…

"Can't sleep?" A voice murmured next to her, Newt's form shifting in the bunk they shared until he was turned and facing her. His face just barely outlined in the dark room, just enough so she could see that his eyes were wide with no traces of sleep in them.

So she wasn't the only laying awake.

"Yeah." Sadie answered turning to face Newt, her nose brushing his and his forehead pressing against hers. The small gesture was enough to send a sudden feeling of warmth through her. "I can't stop thinking about tomorrow, about the things that man said… What are we going to do Newt?"

He sighed gently, his breath tickling her cheeks as the Glader thought it over. Clearly she wasn't the only one worrying about what would happen.

"I don't really know Sadie. I guess we just do what he says, try and survive, find a way out and just try and make it. Keep everyone together and… I don't know." Newt trailed off sounding frustrated and annoyed with how much was happening. All of it about things they had no control over.

"This must be new to you huh? Not knowing." Sadie mumbled quietly a small smile tugging at her lips despite the grim topic. Despite everything.

"Not really, I'm kind of used to not knowing things. Not having a plan, however, not having any-

"Bloody order?" She supplied, accent in place, and very poorly done. Newt chuckled the sound a sudden relief to her.

"Yes thank you Sadie." Both of them were laughing at this point, their foreheads bumping and shoulders shaking as they tried to contain it.

"Hey Newt.." Sadie said, a little breathless from laughing but her tone turning surprisingly serious in the dark. "Do you think the Rat man was right, that I'm not really supposed to be here? That I don't really… I don't know belong here, with you guys?"

Newt was quiet for a long time, whether from thinking over her question or picking his answer carefully, Sadie wasn't sure but it made her uneasy how long it took before his voice finally sounded in the dark.

"You know, when you fell through the floor and were stuck in that room love, I was going mad. Tearing apart the floor, attacking the wall, turning over furniture. I didn't know where you were and then… I thought you were going to die in there Sadie." His voice cracked a bit at the end, his breaths turning uneven and shaky. Sadie had though she was going to die in there too. Had been so sure of it that she had started to be at peace with it, well almost until she heard Newt's voice of course. Until she knew she could save herself.

"Newt that's not what I-"

"But I wasn't the only one." He interrupted, voice strong again as he peered down at her with his hazel eyes, now dark and strikingly powerful in the dim light. "You should have seen all of the guys. Bloody mad, every single one of them. All of them were worried all of them wanted you back safe. And when you crashed through that wall, well.. I've never seen those guys look after someone like that."

"Newt.."

"So don't you dare say that you don't belong here. Because those guys out there care about you just as much as about any other Glader in this sorry place."

Sadie's memories about what had happened while she was in the mirrored room were hazy but she did remember a few things. The desperate and worried shouting she had heard while in the room. At the time it had been terrifying and loud and chaotic but thinking it over, those had been the voices of her friends, or you could even say, her family. Maybe when creating her little, personal trial the Creators had added that feature not to scare her, though it sure as hell did that, but to show her something, to help her understand something…

And when she had woken up afterwards, there wasn't one face that didn't look relieved; there wasn't one Glader that wasn't there. But…

"But what about the other Maze? My other- the other group I was in. Am I not a part of them anymore or what? Am I supposed to just move on and forget about them about me being meant to be with those girls?" Because after all, all of the good memories she had had in the Glade were small in number compared to the _years _she had spent in the Meadow.

"Who said you had to forget about them?"

"I don't know!" Sadie whispered, trying to keep her voice down despite her frustration. "I feel like I'm supposed to or else, I don't know I'll get conflicted about who's side I'm on about what group I'm really a part of."

Newt hummed in thought, his hand reaching up to tuck a stray curl around her ear before trailing down her arm to her fingertips.

"Why not both?"

"Both?"

"Yeah." He replied, smiling now as he wrapped his arms around her waist tugging her forward until she could feel his chest against her own and his eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

Sadie smiled and hugged Newt back his words echoing in her head but soon being pushed to the back of her mind when her lips found his in the dark dorm room.

Newt kissed her back. It started out softly but quickly built into a more feverish kiss their foreboding deadline in the morning seemingly closer than ever.

Sadie felt Newt's lips, hot on her own both of their breaths coming out faster and ragged as her hands seemed to move on their own accord. _What am I doing? _

Sadie tugged on the hem of Newt's shirt pulling the fabric over his head as his hands traveled down her sides leaving a trail of goose bumps. He pulled himself on top of her, his body flush against hers and hands tangled in her hair.

Sadie let her hands trail over his broad shoulders, down his abdomen, his stomach tightening under her fingertips as she felt his hot skin.

And then Newt pulled away, leaving a dazed and blinking Sadie looking up at him from where she lay. His own body was propped up above hers on his elbows with his face hovering and framed by tangled blonde hair.

"We should probably stop now, before I, we- you know." Sadie gulped and let loose the breath she had no idea she'd been holding. What on earth was she doing?

"You don't want to?" She asked suspiciously, a little deflated by what he had said but not entirely sure why. They were going to be fighting for their lives tomorrow for god's sake! _Is this really the time or place for this Sadie? _ She scolded herself, eyes cast downwards now, trying to look anywhere but at Newt's face and especially not at his bare chest hovering above her.

"Actually there are a lot of things I _want _to do right now love." He muttered his face turning bright red as he cleared his throat and smiled down at her softly. "But, I'm not entirely _sure_ about anything right now? Are you?"

_Damn. He's got a point there. _Sadie thought doubts creeping into her thoughts as she slowly, but clearly shook her head. _No, I'm not sure. Not now anyway. _

Newt nodded, and hauled himself off of her slipping his shirt back on as he took up his usual place beside her, arms still tight around her but in a more innocent way this time. Sadie sighed and curled up, pressing her back against his chest and tugging the blankets tighter around them.

Newt was right. They could both wait anyways, besides they had bigger things to worry about.

* * *

Newt wanted to punch himself in the face with a brick and pat himself on the back all at once. God he hoped she wasn't mad or upset or thought he stopped them because of any other reason. _Why did I have to choose to be the thoughtful gentleman tonight! _He thought in exasperation, his mind whirring like crazy as he tried to calm his body down from what had just happened.

But man, was that difficult. _Oh god her hands! Her bloody hands, and mouth and.. God help me. _

It took a freaking while, but finally Newt's heart stopped rabbiting just enough for his eyes to start to flutter close, his face nuzzled into Sadie's hair and arms around her waist. Before he could drift off into a fitful sleep however, one thing the Rat man had said made his eyes snap open and mind spin all over again.

"Sadie…"

"Yeah?" She yawned next to him.

"Do you remember how the Rat man said we were all infected with the Flare? Do you think he was telling the truth and that we're all really infected, that all of us are going to turn into.. whatever those people were?" Sadie hummed in thought her hand rubbing up and down his arm as if to comfort him... Maybe he needed comforting.

"It's hard to say what's true and what isn't anymore. But if it is true I don't think we need to worry about it just yet, he said we'd be given the cure once we complete this trial. We'll just have to hope he wasn't lying." Newt nodded and let the room turn silent yet again, but not before instinctively intertwining his fingers with Sadie's and giving her hand a gently squeeze.

_We'll just have to hope they aren't lying to us. That they'll give us a cure for the Flare._

* * *

**Woah was that a little foreshadowing I just used there? Who knows ;) anyways I have two important things to say:**

**1.) Have you seen the Scorch Trials trailer yet? If yes, what did you all think of it?**

**2.) I could not stop laughing while writing this because all I could think of was Newt ****unknowingly quoting the little girl from that taco shell commercial. "Why not both? Por que no las dos?" I seriously hope you know what I'm talking about because I cracked up. And it what supposed to be a sweet moment dammit!"**

**Any who I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know I loved writing it because making Newt sexually frustrated makes me happier than all the chocolate in the world MUAHHAHAHA. **

**Comment and leave a review please, I love you guys and thanks so much for everything! **


	8. One-Chance Deal Go Back Now

Sadie was awoken the next morning to everyone's watch alarms going off at once. Someone flipped a switch and the lights blinked on, casting bright fluorescent beams on the half asleep and anxious looking Gladers that were drowsily gathering their things.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder Sadie trudged out into the common room, hands clasped with Newt, to where Minho and Thomas were already waiting. The other boys, trailing close behind, carried food rations and makeshift canteens Frypan had created from some plastic bags. All of them talked nervously eyes scanning the smoky surface of the force field that had yet again, appeared overnight.

Everyone took a seat and Minho, taking on his new tattoo asserted role as leader, lumbered to the front of the pack and began speaking. His little speech had probably sounded more inspirational in his head.

"Hey shut up and listen. Now, is everybody still sure about going? Cuz it's now or never shanks and if one of your sissy asses tries to turn back when we get going you'll do it with a bloody nose and some smashed privates."

Sadie heard Newt groan loudly next to her causing Minho to cast them both a withering look before stomping over.

"You two lovebirds have something to say?" He asked, surprising both of them with his serious tone. Had the tattoo gone to the shanks head _that _fast, or was he trying to steel everyone's nerves by hardening his own?

"Minho-" Sadie began, her voice slightly condescending.

"No Sadie, look." He cut her off, pulling the neck of his shirt down for Sadie and Newt to have a clear view of his tattoo. "Mind telling me what that says?"

"We know what it says Minho. You're the bloody boss, whatever. Just slim it okay?" Newt huffed.

Before more arguing could break out, and in Sadie's case there was definitely a chance of that happening, one of the Gladers yelled, interrupting Minho's barking.

"Guys it's 6'oclock!" As if on cue, the force field began to blur, smoke swirling rapidly until it cleared and then disappeared altogether. Now the wall that had originally housed the Rat Man's desk was a hazy and murky shade of gray, its constantly shifting form making Sadie's head spin as she craned her neck to observe it. Newt pushed forward for a closer look leaving Sadie to look at the wall from afar like the others.

Even though Sadie had, quite literally, only had a fleeting glance at it before, the wall still bared a sharp resemblance to the opening she had fallen through. The similarity was enough to make her subconsciously back up into the chest of the boy behind her with a small yelp. It was Thomas of course, who didn't look too pleased to get his feet treaded on.

"_Sadie!" _He hissed giving her a glare that quickly slid off his face when he saw her expression. Did she really look that scared?

"Sorry." She mumbled in reply, quickly turning so he wouldn't see the embarrassed and angry blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He whispered, gripping her shoulder. Sadie stayed staring forward, her face set and just barely stopped herself from shrugging off his hand. She heard him sigh and then felt him give her shoulder a slight squeeze that held minimal enthusiasm as he too eyed the gray doorway warily.

_Crap, I do look that scared._

And from the nervous chatter around her, it appeared that she wasn't the only one.

"Okay shanks," Minho began cutting into the talk around him. He was all business now as he gripped his water bag tightly and pointed across the room to Sadie and Thomas. "Sadie, because you and Thomas are Runners, you're going to be up here with me. And Thomas, while we lead you take the back and make sure everyone makes it through. Good that?" It was not a question so much as an order. The two nodded as Sadie made her way up to where Minho was facing the Flat Trans.

A sudden wash of relief flooded through her at the thought of not having to go last. The feeling itself made her uncomfortable. Sure, you had to be selfish in a world like this to survive, but the fleeting thought of being somewhat safer at what could be Thomas's expense…. No, that had come too easy. Way too easy for her liking.

Sadie inspected the wall more closely as she approached the front of the pack. The supposedly safe transportation would take them out of this small jail. And while she was excited about that, Sadie's hands were still slippery with sweat at the prospect of the trial before them. She gulped several times and gripped her bags tightly to ease their shaking as Minho gave her a good to go nod.

Heart hammering Sadie faced the portal barely registering Minho's muttered, "_See you shanks on the other side", _before she was walking after the Keeper and into whatever the hell lay before her.

Just like before, she felt an icy chill slink through her body as she entered into… nothing.

Or at least it felt like nothing. An inky darkness pressed in on them as Sadie tried to shake away chills that made her hair stand on end. There wasn't even a hint of light in the tunnel. And as far as Sadie could remember, she hadn't experienced darkness like this since her time in the Box.

Something bumped into Sadie's back, making her jump and stumble into Minho as, what she hoped were other Gladers, filed and pushed their way in behind them.

Of course confused shouting came in with them.

"Why's it so shucking dark?"

"What the klunk's going on?"

"We could really use some flashlights."

"No shit man."

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the very back. Thomas. "What's going on?" A chorus of confused yells began after, everyone stumbling into each other and trying to find their bearings in the darkness.

"Everyone shut up!" Sadie barked as her and Minho tried to keep everyone contained in the cramped space.

"Thomas? Is that you back there?" Minho called out as the shouting was reduced to a whispered frenzy.

"Yeah! I think everyone made it." Sadie gave a sigh of relief and couldn't stop the small bubble of laughter in her throat from escaping.

"Oh thank god." She mumbled pushing her hair out of her face as she called out into the blackness around them. "Just to be sure, everyone count off. Minho you start." Sadie felt a hand clap her back as the Keeper yelled out.

"One!" Thomas quickly followed.

"Two!" Sadie listened anxiously. A small part of the fear she felt ebbing away each time a familiar voice called out around her. Frypan, Winston, Clint, _Newt_, and finally Aris until all twenty Gladers had been accounted for.

"Okay, okay we're all here." Minho began his voice underlined with relief that only Sadie could hear. "I think we're in some kinda hallway, or at least I can feel walls on either side of us. Now Thomas you're where we started off so we don't want to head that way and risk walking back through the portal thingy. I can't see a shuck thing so you guys will just have to follow the sound of my beautiful freaking voice. Good that?"

Without waiting for a response Minho began to slowly walk forward his feet shuffling and soon the sound of other scraping shoes fallowed. Sadie inched blindly after him, raising her arms to brush the sides of the wall. Her breath hitched when it dawned on her how close they were. Extremely close. Uncomfortably close. Even Sadie's shorter arms still bent as she reached the full extent of the space around her.

Had she always had this much trouble breathing? Had the walls been that close when they entered? Were they getting closer? The sudden thought of more moving walls made Sadie's head ache with the memory of the mirror room.

She sped up.

Now, practically on Minho's heels Sadie continued on her heart thumping faster the farther they traveled. And though it made her queasy, Sadie still slid her hand against the wall as they moved, its hard surface the only promise that they were moving anywhere at all.

She was sure she was going to faint. Sadie needed air she needed space. Now. But more importantly she yearned for sunlight. But the bright, dazzling sunlight of the Glade was far behind her now. Sadie sadly realized that it would soon be nothing but a faded memory. Just like everything else.

"How long have we shucking been in here?" Sadie hissed, finally cracking under the silence and no longer able to go on with only the sound of her terrified breathing.

But it wasn't Minho that answered. Or at least it didn't sound like Minho. But someone, or _something _had definitely whispered by her ear. Sadie froze, the Glader behind her nearly crashing into her as she reached out and snatched onto Minho's arm.

"Please tell me that was you."

"You heard that too?"

"Well shit!" Sadie whined, releasing Minho from her death grip as she searched around herself in vain. It had sounded like only a couple of words and had seemed to ooze from the walls and ceiling.

Minho shushed everyone, ordering them to listen. Sadie tried to still her breathing her head turning slowly as her ears strained for the voice.

What felt like a minute later, an ancient voice whispered again. Its voice sounded like the swish of fabric or the hissing lull of sand shifting in a desert. And she was only able to make out two words at first.

"_Go Back." _

Everyone fell silent again, and this time, she heard every word.

"_One-chance deal. Go back now and you won't be sliced." _

Sadie's blood turned cold and judging from the shouts echoing around her, the other Gladers had heard the same thing. Even the word alone, _sliced_, was enough to make her skin crawl. But the prospect of what the word might mean, of what might happen in this dark, cramped passageway made Sadie want to sprint back to the light and open space of the dormitories.

"Well that doesn't sound pleasant." Sadie muttered. "What do you think Minho, should we just keep going?"

"Wait wait wait." Frypan called out. "The creepy voice said this is a one-time thing. Shouldn't we at least think about it or something?" A chorus of "_yeahs" _followed with only a few outcries against. Thomas being one of them.

"We can't turn back. The Rat Man said if we did we'd be killed. Our best chance is to keep going." Thomas argued from the back.

"Who says he wasn't lying?" Somebody asked.

"We don't really know who's lying and who isn't okay?" Sadie called out hurriedly, anxious to get going again. "But all I know is that so far our only chance of a cure is to keep going, and I don't know about you but I don't really trust this creepy ass voice that's coming outa walls. No matter how much I hate that Rat Man."

"Thomas and Sadie are right." Minho said from beside her. "We keep going." And as if the voice had heard him, the feathery noise snaked its way through the air again, this time with a menacing anger laced through it.

_"You're all dead. You're all going to get sliced. Dead and sliced." _Sadie resisted the urge to yell as goose bumps raced up her arms, chills sliding down her back like fingers as the Gladers around her lapsed into silence.

"Everything's going to be okay." Minho murmured next to her, though Sadie wasn't sure whether it was for her sake or his. Without another word the group began to forge forward again, this time no one spoke everyone now on their guard instead.

It wasn't long before the air around them began to change. It was getting warmer, dustier, and drier. Sadie's throat ached for a drink of water but something told her she would need it later on.

_This thing should be impossible. How many freaking miles have we gone now? Two, three? Are we even close or-_

But before Sadie could finish the thought a Glader screamed behind them.

What started out as a yell quickly turned into agonizing screaming and shrieking of pure pain and terror. Sadie ran, pushing her way through the boys with Minho hot on her heels as she tried to locate the sound of the animal like shouting.

Sadie slid to the floor in front of the convulsing kid, it sounded like Thomas was already there, struggling with him but with still no clue as to what was going on all Sadie could do was begin to grapple with the Glader too.

"What's happening?" Newt called out from somewhere behind her as Sadie grabbed desperately for the guys shoulders, her hands fumbling with Thomas's and Minho's to try and grab the Glader. But then Thomas yelled in surprise a thud of metal echoing afterwards only to be followed by the sound of something large and metallic rolling against the concrete floor. And then silence.

The boy was no longer shrieking and Sadie could feel something wet and slippery begin to seep into the knees of her jeans, coating her hands in the coppery and overbearing scent of… _blood. _

Sadie screamed and backpedalled her arms slipping in blood as she bumped into legs and shins to get away from what could only be the dead body of one of their own.

"Sadie, Thomas! What the bloody hell's going on?" Newt yelled over everyone as arms that could only be his circled around Sadie's waist, tugging her away from the body on the floor. Thomas was panting and yelling all at once his words crashing and sentences jumbling together as he fumbled to say.

"Wh-who, I don't- I- Who was that?"

"It was Frankie." Sadie heard Winston call out shakily from near by. "I swear it was. He was right next to me."

"What the hell happened Thomas?" Minho barked over the noise.

"I heard him yell so-so I ran up to see what was going on and I tried to grab onto him and-and." Thomas was yelling again his voice becoming hysterical as Sadie wiped her hands vigorously against her pants. "And when I went to grab his face it wasn't there it just felt like a- like a metal ball."

"Was that what that sound was?" Sadie said finding her voice again. Thomas sounded insane, completely crazy but then again these weren't exactly normal circumstances. And by now she had learned to just roll with it. "That thud, was that it?"

"I think I found it." Newt called out before Thomas could answer, pressing forward and grunting with effort as he pushed something into Minho and Sadie's hands. The thing was a perfectly spherical, cold metal that was still sticky with blood. And whatever it was, it had sliced Frankie's head clean off.

"What the actual klunk."

"We seriously need to run. _Now!"_ Thomas spoke again a few voices arguing against him but Minho was having none of it. They'd already made their choice and there was no going back now.

"Listen up! Enough klunking around we need to get the hell out of here. So everyone spread out a bit and start running, if something comes at you. Well, just beat the living crap outa it." The Gladers quickly filed back into line, everyone grabbing onto their stuff and quietly spreading out before the clamor of running footsteps began to echo in the passageway.

Sadie ran fast and she ran hard, her hands growing stiff with the drying blood as she forced herself to go. Instinctively Sadie reached out a hand and brushed Newt's moving shoulder every so often to make sure the Glader was still on his feet and moving ahead of her.

* * *

Newt felt a small hand tap his shoulder and whispered a small "_Thanks" _to whatever or whoever was still listening up there. Sadie was alive. Thomas was alive. Minho was alive. And he was alive. And they had to keep going.

The sound of metal clicking began to sound around them, like the scuttling of insects before one of the death balls found another victim, a guy two people away from Newt. It took everything in him to keep going, to just jump over the now still body.

He felt sick, and the warmer air was doing nothing to improve this as sweat dripped down Newt's back and his lungs cried for air. He was sure his bad leg was going to give out any minute now. If he fell would everyone keep on going like he had with the other guy?

Sadie would stop. He was sure of it. And he'd have to make her keep going, make Minho drag her behind him if he had to.

But thankfully Minho's voice quickly shouted out in surprise.

"Stop! Everybody stop!" Newt skidded to a halt, Sadie bumping into him as the sound of ragged breaths and panting filled the small space.

"Why'd we stop?" Someone called out.

"Because I nearly split my shins in two running into something. I think it's a stairway or something." Minho answered from a couple of feet in front.

"Well what the shuck are you waiting for? Climb up them!" Sadie yelled from behind Newt.

"Oh gee Sadie I was thinking we'd just hang out here or something instead." Minho answered back sarcastically. "Hey why not even stop altogether and-"

"_MINHO!"_

_ "_Alright alright!"

Newt heard the sound of feet stomping as Minho pounded up the stairs; the other Gladers close behind as everyone filed onto them. The sound of moving feet and huffing Gladers was only to be cut off later by a very loud and pissed off sounding "_Ow!" _coming from Minho at the front.

_That's what happens when you take the bloody lead. _

"What now!" Thomas said. But Minho didn't answer and after a couple of seconds of grumbling and cursing there was an audible _click_ and then everything around them seemed to ignite in a brilliant flash of light.

Newt yelped and clamped his hands over his now burning eyes. The light had left them blind and searing in pain, and the glow seemed to bring with it a burning wave of heat.

A loud _thump_ echoed as Minho shut the hatch and darkness quickly ate up their surroundings again.

"Holy shuck." Minho breathed from ahead. "I think I've gone shucking blind. But I also think I found our way out and that that was the freakin' sun." Newt tried to blink away the dots in his vision as he moved forward and up to where Minho stood.

"Try opening it just a crack until we all get used to it, here use this." Newt murmured shoving an extra shirt he had brought into Minho's hands before yelling. "Everyone shut your bloody eyes!"

It took a couple of minutes but finally Newt's plan had worked and they were all able to bear the bright crack of light that now lit up their surroundings.

They were all lined up on some very tall stairs, Sadie and Thomas stood together far below from where Newt stood and even farther than that was the pitch-blackness they had come from.

Minho motioned for Newt to help him lift the hatch the rest of the way. Bracing his shoulder against the cool metal Newt grunt and heaved with Minho until the thin line of light became a blinding square.

But something was wrong. Everything was way too hot. He could already feel the skin on his arms begin to blister and burn in the heat. Whatever it was out there, it was like a shucking oven.

"I don't know what the shuck is going on but we can't go out there. We might even have to wait for the sun to go down." Newt said turning to blink down at the Gladers around them. And then Winston cried out.

"Guys watch out!" The Slicer yelled pointing to the ceiling right above where he stood. Right next to Thomas and _Sadie._

* * *

Sadie looked up to where Winston was frantically pointing at and watched in horror as liquid metal began to seep out of the ceiling. Collecting into a teardrop shape and then a sphere before a large, shining, and rippling sphere formed above them. But instead of falling the sphere began to move and soared right towards Winston's face who was standing right in front of Sadie.

It slammed into Winston with surprising force splattering against him like paint but hitting him like a wrecking ball that sent him flying into Sadie.

The two tumbled down the stairs, Winston's screams following them, as Sadie became a tangle of arms and legs with the Glader. Her head and knees and arms knocked into the metal steps painfully. She could practically feel the bruises forming as she slammed into each step with the writhing boy.

Finally Sadie reached out and grabbed onto a step tugging Winston to a stop as the thrashing boy screamed his throat raw and clawed at his face. Thomas came running down the steps other Gladers following as Winston screamed.

"_Get it off of me!" _The metal had engulfed the top of his head and while Winston was keeping it at bay the liquid was still trying to ooze past his ears to the rest of his head. Every time Winston moved the silvery substance away it would just seep back into place.

Thomas had dumped out his bag and was wrapping a sheet around his hands, but they had no time. So without thinking Sadie grabbed onto Winston's shoulder with one hand and clawed her free hand into the silver metal.

As Sadie struggled to rip the substance from his head it began to burn into her arm. And she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her.

* * *

**_There are a lot of fun times to write fan fiction. But in the middle of the night when theres a scary intense chase scene with flying balls of death... not one of them :D. _**

**_Anyways enjoy guys and sorry it's been so long since my last update please comment and review :) and thanks for sticking with me and Sadie._**


End file.
